Reparation
by Promises Like Piecrust
Summary: I wasn't happy about being back at the Bureau. When a favor was called in I had no choice. I thought it would be a cake walk, an in and out job, to my suprise fate got involved and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

_I have made it so Nuala and Nuada survived and they are now working with the Bureau. What happened was when H.B. took the crown off Nuadas head Liz took it right then and melted it. In so doing she disabled the army permanently. This story takes place about two years after that time, in reparation Nuada is now working with the Bureau._

Chapter 1

I walked with confidence into the Bureau, true I never wanted to set foot into this building again but when Liz called me I couldn't refuse. The building hadn't changed one bit since last I had been here, I walked straight up to the man waiting at the desk with a smiled.

"Ah, Voirrey. Good to see you again." He handed me a large folder as he winked at me. "The team is out on a mission but all you need to know is right here." I nodded and went to stand on the symbol on the floor to be lowered into the actual bureau. I started to open the folder but when the man called to me I paused.

"So, you are looking rather nice. When you going to go out with me?" I knew he was smiling hopefully at me but I refused to look up at him.

"Just lower me down." Looking at him would only bring guilt to me a wasted emotion that I never liked feeling. I sighed happily when I started to feel myself begin to lower down into the floor. I took the folder in my hand and opened it slowly, inside there was just a book. I was slightly confused at being just handed a book. I marched into the library it had always been my favorite room and I knew with everyone being out on a mission it would be empty. I listened with satisfaction as I walked toward the large doors, my shoes made the loud smacking sound as I walked. I loved that sound, don't know what it was but it was always my favorite sound. I had dressed to impress today I wore a simple black pant suit with a cream under shirt with matching shoes. In all my years I had learned that to feel confident you had to look it too. I opened the library door and walked straight over to the fire place. With the Bureau being under ground it was always chilly so being right next to the fire was always the brightest idea. I sat down on the floor and opened the book, what I read made my blood run cold.

Agent: Jeff Golden

Age: 29

Cause of Death: Unknown

Symptoms: blisters appeared on skin overnight. Fever manifested three days later fever broke out, peeked at 110˚. Hallucination followed instantly. Three days of fever body temperature plummeted below 50˚, then death.

Agent: Michael Blanche

Age: 44

Cause of Death: Unknown

Symptoms: blisters appeared on skin overnight. Fever manifested three days later fever broke out, peeked at 110˚. Hallucination followed instantly. Three days of fever body temperature plummeted below 50˚, then death.

Agent: Samuel Butler

Age: 32

Cause of Death: Unknown

Symptoms: blisters appeared on skin overnight. Fever manifested three days later fever broke out, peeked at 110˚. Hallucination followed instantly. Three days of fever body temperature plummeted below 50˚, then death.

Agent: Clair Tanner

Age: 25

Cause of Death: Unknown

Symptoms: blisters appeared on skin overnight. Fever manifested three days later fever broke out, peeked at 110˚. Hallucination followed instantly. Three days of fever body temperature plummeted below 50˚, then death.

I had to stop reading. They were all the same, dozens of agents were dying and they didn't know what cause of it was. I lay back on the floor in front of the fire trying to think. None of it made sense, I knew Abe was by far the most intelligent of all the agents in the Bureau. If he hadn't figured it out what chance did I have?

"What is your problem!?" I heard a loud voice from just outside the library. I sat up quickly to see what was going on.

"I was trying to negotiate with it. I did not want to kill it if it was willing to work with us."

"Yeah it worked real well considering it had me by the neck!" The doors opened quickly as I saw two people walk in. One I knew very well, H. B., the other was just a regular agent. H. B. was yelling violently at him and I knew that agent wouldn't be working here much longer. I laughed under my breath as I stood from the floor.

"Just tell me this, who was in charge on the mission?" H.B. yelled in his face. At the same time H.B. saw me standing by the fire. He grabbed the agent and shoved him out of the room. He turned back to me with a sober look on his face.

"Hey, H.B." I smiled at him as he made his way to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly as he stood and the bottom step.

"Liz called me in." I held the book up to show him. He nodded as he took both of the steps in one and wrapped his arms around me.

"It is so good to see you." He sighed into my hair.

"Same to you. I can't tell you how miserable I was to hear about father. I tried to come back for the funeral, but they wouldn't give me clearance." I hung onto his neck whispering in his ear. He grunted as he nodded his head.

"Understandable, things have been changing around here." He smiled.

"Yes, I've heard. Why did you come back to the Bureau, you were free but you came back, why?" I pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

"Things have changed a lot around here in the past two years. We met half way." I nodded in understanding.

"Voirrey?" I looked behind H.B. to see Liz standing in the door way. My smiled reappeared on my face when I saw her. I just about ran to her to hug her, we met half way into the room. I hugged her as tight as I could.

"How are you my dear?" I pulled back to look at her. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before.

"I'm good. How was the flight in?"

"A pain but I'm here now. So where is this Abe I've heard so much about?" I asked smiling, seeing them again was amazing but I wanted to get down to the contents of the book as soon as possible.

"I am here." I looked up to see him standing in the doorway, I had seen picture after picture of him but in the flesh was a whole new experience.

"Hello Abe." I smiled at him. "I have some questions for you." He had walked down the steps toward me with a grace I had never seen before.

"Yes I expected you would. Would you like to go into the hospital? I have better notes in there." He waved to the open door and I nodded.

"You lead the way, it's been years since I've been here." I followed him out of the room. We walked quickly as we headed into the main passage way.

"Abraham?" He stopped and turned to look at the beautiful woman walking toward us. She must have just come down from the main floor. She wore a long flowing dress, I knew there was no way that she would have gone on the mission dressed like that.

"Ah, princess, this is Voirrey. She is here to help solve the mystery disease." He pointed toward me as he introduced me.

"I have heard a lot about you." She held her hand out but I shook my head, I knew her talent for reading people by just touching them. I wasn't going to let it be that easy for her to read me.

"I'm afraid I have heard about you as well. I hope you understand me not shaking your hand." I smiled at her and she merely nodded and turned to Abe.

"How did it go? Did my brother behave?" Nuala asked.

"I will say this, I was not surprised but his actions tonight." Abe said as we continued to walk down the hall. They discussed Nuada, he was one person I wasn't looking forward to meeting. I would love to punch him in the face, for putting H.B. in that kind of danger a few years ago. We walked down the hall slowly while Abe and Nuala talked quietly. I found it very interesting to watch them interact with each other, they had a connection that was deep. Even I could see that it would take a lot to keep them from each other. It warmed my heart to see them together.

"Well, I shall see you at dinner." She smiled at Abe then to me. I nodded warmly at her as I walked into the hospital. Hospital was used loosely when I stepped into the room, which pretty much was all it was, just a room.

"Here we are, I have a video of one of the men that passed away the most recently. It has been a very unpleasant for all of us." He grabbed the tape and handed it to me.

I watched it quietly on one of the screens in the room and I was horrified at what I saw. It seemed that I might be out of my league with this, my heart filled with sorrow. I didn't think I would be able to help with this. Abe had given me all of his notes and I flipped through them as fast as I could but nothing was clicking for me. I didn't know how to help. Panic filled me, I was useless. I heard the bell chime in the hall signaling that it was the end of a shift. I stood and walked out of the room. I needed to think about all the information I had been given. I really wanted to talk to Abe about his notes, see if there was anything I could get out of him that I was missing. I walked down the hall flipping threw the notes he had given me. I didn't realize I was being watched until someone began to yell in my direction.

"You," I ignored it only because I figured they were not talking to me. "Hello, I am speaking to you." I looked up to see Prince Nuada looking at me from down the hall.

"Excuse me?" I said my eyes narrowing.

"I asked you a question." He marched toward me with a glare on his own face. "Where is the doctor?"

"What do you need the doctor for?" I asked looking him up and down.

"I sustained an injury on the latest mission." His hand moved toward his shoulder. I turned back toward the hospital room motioning for him to follow.

"Are you the doctor on duty now?" He asked following me into the room.

"No, but I am a doctor. Where is the injury?" I turned the light back on and put Abes notes onto a table.

"On my shoulder, the creature gave me a deep gash." I turned to see him sitting on the exam table with his shirt off. I was surprised at the muscle tone of his chest, he was very fit. Knowing Nuala's gift I wasn't going to risk Nuada finding out my secrets so I quickly put examination gloves on my hands. My hands shook slightly as I looked at the wound, it was a fairly clean. His skin was smooth just as I had expected it to be, his muscles contracted as I touched his shoulder. His shoulder was rock hard no doubt for all those years being out on his own. I quickly patched him up with some gauze and tape.

"You'll need to come back in a few hours so I can change the bandage. We cant let it get dirty or it will get infected." I studied the patching job to make sure I covered it completely. My heart quickened as I stared at his bare chest. He was indeed a very attractive elf but I was here to do a job.

"I saw Nuala just a few moments ago, why did she not complain of a wound?" I asked removing the gloves and throwing them away. I turned back to him and watched him replace his shirt. He looked healthier than his file photo showed, his lips were not as dark as they had been in the past. His skin on his face was smoother than it was in the photo, clearly being apart of society once again was proving to be a good for his health.

"Who are you for me to confide in? I owe you no explanations." He stood from the table and walked to look into my face.

"I ask," I was starting to flair in anger. "Only on the side of a physician Nuala is now one of my patients as are you. I need to know if she is in pain so that I may treat her." I didn't back down as he came to stand right in front of me. He glared down at me but I didn't falter in responding back to him. I had folded my arms across my chest as I glared back at him.

"She is fine." He walked past me and headed out of the hospital room. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Abes notes once again and headed back to the library. I didn't see Nuada and I getting along in the time that I was going to be here. I didn't understand why but it didn't bother me one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

I have made it so Nuala and Nuada survived and they are now working with the Bureau. What happened was when H.B. took the crown off Nuadas head Liz took it right then and melted it. In so doing she disabled the army permanently. This story takes place about two years after that time, in reparation Nuada is now working with the Bureau.

Chapter 2

I walked into the library happy to be far away from Nuada. The glare on his face made me cringe he was a master of glares.

"Abe? Are you in here?" I looked in the tank and he was no where to be seen. I frowned, where could he be?

"He is in the lunch room." I turned quickly to see Manning standing in the doorway.

"Manning." I put my hand on my hips.

"Hello agent Voirrey. I see you have all the information regarding the situation." He pointed at the book in my hand and the files.

"Yes, I'm informed. I thought you had been replaced." I walked toward the door wanting to find Abe as soon as possible.

"They called me back in, the last guy had a nervous break down." He laughed which made me uncomfortable.

"You laughed at his misfortune?" I glared at him surprised by his pleasure on the other mans behalf. I walked past him before he was able to explain his motives behind the laugh. I headed down the main passage again to get to the lunch room. Manning was never my favorite person when I had been here, he lacked respect. He demanded it from everyone but he didn't show it to anyone.

"Abe." I walked up to the table that he was sitting at with Nuala and the rest of the gang. "I was wondering if I could speak with you about your notes." I stood awkward next to the table, Nuada was sitting next to H.B. with a plate of fruit in front of him. He looked up at me with a glare fixed on his face. What was his problem?

"Yes, of course please sit down." He motioned for me to sit down next to him. I sat down quickly next to him trying to ignore the looks from Nuada.

"Where had they been just before their symptoms appeared?" I crossed my legs looking at him.

"Just after getting back from missions, it was odd none of the missions coincided, nothing was the same with any of them. It was just sheer chance that they became ill."

"Did they eat the same thing? Were they friends?" I was starting to get frustrated by the lack of knowledge on my part. They had been here to see it happen to each agent and I was coming in having to learn everything as quickly as possible.

"No, they weren't friends. They were fairly new to the Bureau that was the only thing that they had in common." Abe turned to look at Liz. She nodded and looked at me.

"Yes, I tried to trace any sort of similarity. I wasn't able to find anything, none of them had family to speak of. We're just at a loss, that's why we called you in." Liz had stood and walked around the table to sit next to me.

"Where are the bodies?" I asked looking at Abe and Liz.

"Manning had them destroyed. He didn't want to risk infection spreading to the rest of us." I nodded, I had expected that. It was a smart thing to do to minimize infection. I rubbed my hands over my eyes trying to think.

"So each person doesn't have any sort of connection besides the fact that they were fairly new agents. How long had they been working here when they got sick?" I looked at Abe for the answer but he stumbled for the answer.

"I, I don't know." He looked at Liz for help but she shook her head.

"Alright, we need to find that out as soon as possible. Where are the records?" I stood ready to run off to find them.

"Voirrey, sit down and eat something." H.B. stood and pointed to the seat I had been occupying. I sat down slowly looking at him.

"You go get me my food then." I looked at him smiling slightly.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted quickly. I laughed to Abe as I watched him walk away.

"Still does what I say, how cute." Liz laughed loudly as she followed his progression to the lunch table.

"I wish I could get him to do as I say." Liz mumbled under her breath smiling at me.

"Well, when you've watched him grow up it tends to have a lasting affect. He was after all a very cute baby." I looked back at him with a smile on my face.

"What?" Nuada said with surprise in his voice. "How could you have possibly watched him grow up? You look no older than your late twenties. He is more than fifty years old." He leaned forward toward me from the other side of the table.

"My little secret." I winked at him as H.B. placed a plate of food in front of me.

My plate was full of fruits, I smiled at H.B. he still remembered that I loved my fruit.

"Thank you H.B." I smiled up at him. He was a very sweet man when he tried. I eat quickly so that I could get back to my work, I didn't want anyone to get harmed while I was here stuffing my face.

"There I have eaten, now, where are the records." I asked looking back at Abe. He nodded and stood quickly and I followed, he waved to Nuala as he left the room.

"So, which way?" I followed him down the hall quickly trying to remember my way to the room. It was a closet. It was lined all along the walls with filing cabinets. I dove into all of them pulling out every one of the deceased agents making notes in the book next their names. After just about an hour of writing I found a very distinctive pattern. Each agent had been with the bureau for either one month or thirteen months. Twelve month difference, that's all it was, just twelve months. Why twelve months? I turned when I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Hello Manning. What can I do for you?" I looked back to the file as he walked into the room.

"Making any progress?" He asked.

"Not really. I really wish you could have saved me a body, but I understand why you couldn't." It hit me then like a ton of bricks. "Get every agent that has worked here for either one month or thirteen months. Gather them in the main entrance." I walked past him and headed back to the library, I had an idea but I only hoped it would work. I need to see if any of them had any sort of connection. I had one idea in the back of my head, that all of this was sabotage. It was by far the only thing that would make sense. Some one who would have access to the records, but where did the disease come from. I made it into the library and I began to pace back and forth. My hair, which wasn't very long but was just long enough to drive me batty, I flung it out of my face and grabbed the small hair tie from one of my pockets and pulled my hair back. My hair only began to bother me when I was in deep thought or if I was irritated. At this point in time I was both, irritated at being back here and with not being able to find a solution as quickly as I wanted. It wasn't long until I heard a sharp knock at the door and I whipped around to see who it was.

"Manning has brought the agents and instructed me to help you." It was Nuada. I nodded but continued to pace along the floor.

"I need vials and syringes, I will need to take blood samples. Will you send word to Abe he will help you get the supplies. Would you do that for me?" I looked back at him hoping I wouldn't receive a chastising remark. He nodded and backed out of the room. I followed him quickly and found myself face to face with a large group of men. I walked up to the first man and grabbed his face to look into his eyes.

"How long have you worked here?"

"One month."

"When will it be two months?" I asked taking his pulse.

"One week from today." At this time Abe and Nuada had returned with my requested supplies. I smiled at them and quickly began to take blood from each of the agents and labeled them carefully. Abe stood by me patiently but Nuada had given up and went into the library to wait for further instruction. When I had just finished with the last agent the siren sounded letting each of them know that they were needed. I stood back and watched as Manning walk quickly down the main corridor with his ear to a phone. He stopped to face me with the phone to his ear.

"We need you to go along with them. They may need your special talent." He walked away with me standing there with a shocked look on my face.

"What?" I followed him quickly. "I don't go on missions, that's not in my job description any more." Manning turned to face me when I began to follow him.

"Look I'm sorry about this but I have no choice I am following orders. They asked for you specifically to join the team." I knew there was no point to argue, I sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to go out in this suit, I need to change." Manning nodded. "I managed to get you some new gear just after Liz contacted you, follow me." He lead me into the teams locker room to find Abe putting on his breathing apparatus and Liz putting on her bullet proof vest.

"What's going on?" She asked when she saw me following Manning into the room.

"I was given orders to have Voirrey go along with the mission. I'm not happy about it but you may need her, it seems that in an abandoned building there have been some sightings of creatures, they have not been identified. So you all know the drill." He opened a locker and pulled out cloths for me. I took them with irritation in my eyes and began to dress. It took me only two second to strip down and dress.

"You clearly are not a shy person." Nuala stood in the doorway watching me.

"What's the point of being shy." I tied my shoes and put my vest on. H.B. was waiting just out side the room and handed me my weapons. A gun, which I hated using, the other was my sword from long ago, I had almost forgot about it.

"You kept this after all this time?" I asked looking at my sword. It had been years since I had held it, it felt odd in my hand.

The weight of it played oddly with my balance, I hadn't used it in years. I think I would be favoring the gun tonight. I looked back at Nuala, I knew she was curious about me, I was just as curious about her.

"You don't go on the missions?" I asked as everyone ran around preparing everything.

"No, Abe won't allow it." She smiled at me.

"He cares very much for you." I smiled at her. "You are very lucky, love is one of the things everyone needs in life." I smiled at her as I headed over to the garage where the team had assembled. She waved back at me, I had a lot of questions to ask her but it would have to wait till after I returned. I ran to stand behind H.B. tuning out what Manning was saying. I looked at everyone that was assembled around the garbage truck. Abe stood next to Nuada, I couldn't help but to stair at him. He was very confusing I thought, he clearly wasn't shy about asking questions. Something I admired in a person. He was very attractive as well but I wouldn't let that interfere with my job. When he realized I was staring at him he looked shocked.

"What is she doing coming along with us on a mission? She doesn't belong." He barked at Manning.

"I have my orders." Was all Manning said.

"You'd be surprised at what she can do." H.B. laughed as he stepped into the truck, I followed close behind him.

"What is her special talent?" He whispered as he followed me into the truck. I quickly grabbed the gloves that were in the pockets of my pants and put them on. I didn't want him to sneak a touch and get information on me that I didn't want him to have. I sat next to him unfortunately, he had a powerful presence that I could never deny. I could tell that he had an effect on me physically, a feeling I hadn't felt in years, many, many years. I looked away from him and turned my attention to H.B.

"So, how are your children? I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh, well they are good. They are just starting to learn to walk." H.B. smiled at me and I was so happy for him. There where times when he was younger I was often sad seeing him locked up in his room until he was needed. Not a way a child, or a person, for that matter, should be treated.

"That is amazing. I am so happy for you." I grabbed his hand and gave in a good squeeze. "So how long until we get there?" I asked looking at Manning.

"Should only be a few minutes or so." Manning said as he flipped threw a file. Manning had changed a lot since I had last seen him, he seemed less pig headed. It was good to see honestly, he was the main reason I left the Bureau.

I heard Nuada clear his throat next to me I glanced at him quickly, he had a question but I didn't know if I was ready for any questions from him.

"Where have you been, all this time you haven't been with the Bureau?"

"Russia, that is who I am on loan from." I said it quickly hoping I wouldn't be stuck in a conversation with him.

"Why Russia?" He asked folding his arms.

"Why not Russia?"

"Alright, shut up." H.B. said quickly. "We're here. Come one Liz you stick with me." It was a quick ride that I wasn't anticipating. I stood quickly to exit the truck, I felt my hair making sure that it was all still up. I walked out onto the street, it had been so long since I had seen this city.

"Alright, the sighting was on the first floor but who knows where it will be now. Liz, you and Red go up to the top floor. Abe you and agent Tenor take the second and Voirrey and Nuada will take the ground floor. Make sure your communicators are working." I grabbed mine from Manning and put it into my ear. H.B. and Liz were already on there way into the building with Abe following close.

"Come." Nuada motioned for me to follow him.

We walked slowly into the room and found it to be practically empty, there was barely any furniture in the place. It looked as if it had been an office building at one point but now it was completely abandoned.

"So, is it just the favor of treating this disease that brought you back?" Nuada seemed to be in a very talkative mood, which seemed to be very unlike him.

"There are a few other reasons, but I would never tell you." I pointed my gun ahead of me making sure the room was clear.

"So when are you going to ask me the big question?" He asked turning to me. I looked at him confused, what was he talking about? He saw my confusion.

"If I regretted what I did? Trying to destroy the earth?" He asked walking in front of me.

"Honestly, I don't care. What is done is done, I don't like to brood over what happened in the past." He laughed at my responds.

"It looks like this floor is clear." I said putting my gun back in its holster. Nuada nodded as he put his sword back in its sheathe.

"Hey H.B., any luck up there?" I asked threw the head set.

"None, how about you Abe?"

"Nothing here. It looks as if what ever was here is gone." I nodded, what was the point of having me come. I turned to look at Nuada but he had frozen in the door way looking just beyond my shoulder. I turned slowly to see what he was looking at, what ever it was, was large. Bigger than H.B., I slowly started to back away as I slowly took my gun back out. The creature stood tall, I could have almost mistaken it for a man if it wasn't for the flaps of skin that hung off its face and neck. It stood there naked, which made me want to barf. Flaps of skin hung from all over him.

"Get behind me." Nuada whispered. "The gun will not work on it."

"We've got company on the first floor." I said quietly into my ear piece. "It's huge." I had managed to get behind Nuada at this point. I had put my gun away and pulled out my sword, I wished I had kept up with my practice with it. It was sadly too late for wishing. Nuada had his sword drawn and was about to charge the creature when I turned quickly to see another standing behind me.

"More than one." I said quietly. I tightened my hold on the hilt hoping I could get out of this without getting too hurt.

"Aim for the eyes, that is where they are the weakest." I saw him move out of the corner of my eye but I didn't hear anything, a loud thud followed soon after. I leapt from my spot and lunged for the creatures' eyes but it shifted and grabbed me around the throat and threw me against a wall. I felt my shoulder pop out of place as I fell to the ground. I stood quickly with my sword in my other hand. The creature made a swipe for my head again but I ducked and plunged my sword into his side. It had a small effect on it, it paused long enough for me to slice my sword against his face. It let out a moan as it fell to the floor, the top of its head rolled away from its body. I looked over to see Nuada in the doorway looking surprised at me.

"You have skill with a sword." He was shocked, I could see it in his eyes, at my talent.

"I'm a bit rusty." I sighed heavily as I slammed my shoulder against the wall popping it back into place.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked walking up to me with his hand held out.

"No, not that I can tell." I swung my arms around, it was good as new.

"You are, your head is bleeding." He reached for me but I pulled back.

"Please, I will be fine." I blew the hair out of my face trying to regulate my breathing. I felt my head and I had a large gash just under my hair line, damn creature. It was bleeding profusely as I walked toward the door.

"Voirrey are you alright?" Liz came into the room with her gun held out in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm good." I waved to them.

"No, she is not. Her head is bleeding and her shoulder has been dislocated." Nuada was once again trying to look at my head again but I pulled away.

"She's had worse. Let's get out of here." H.B. was at the door waiting for us.

"Thank heavens." I walked toward him leaving Nuada in the dust. "Let's get out of here."

"Looks like you got a bump on the head." He laughed at me as we got back into the truck.

"Yeah, it will be fine in a few minutes. Hand me that towel." I pointed to a medical kit and grabbed the cloth to wipe my head clean. I licked the tip of the cloth and began to wipe my head.

"I don't understand. She is bleeding, why are none of you concerned?" Nuada stepped into the truck looking irritated.

"Show him Voirrey." H.B. pointed to my hair. I pulled it back so that he could see my head clearly.

He took a small step back. "It's completely healed. How is that possible?" I shook my head and sat down trying to rid my face of all the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

I have made it so Nuala and Nuada survived and they are now working with the Bureau. What happened was when H.B. took the crown off Nuadas head Liz took it right then and melted it. In so doing she disabled the army permanently. This story takes place about two years after that time, in reparation Nuada is now working with the Bureau.

Chapter 3

The ride back to the base was quiet. I knew it was because of the fight we had just encountered, but part of it was because Nuada was stunned by my revelation. When we reached the base we were greeted by panic and fear.

"He has the same symptoms as the other agents." Another agent ran up to us and I acted immediately.

"Take me to him." I ran after him as I stripped my bulletproof vest off and threw it to the floor. When I made it to the hospital room I found him lying on the exam table.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" I ran to him and began looking into his eyes. They were blood shot and it looked as if blood vessels had burst in them.

"Not so great." His body was covered in black blisters like I had never seen before.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm going to make you better." I smiled at him as I bent over one of the blisters.

"No, I'm going to die. Just like the others." Tear fell down his face, I grabbed his face between my hands and wiped those tears away.

"No, you will not. I promise you that." I ran around the room gathering what I would need to use to get the samples that were required. When I was done I held a scalpel in my hand and was looking down at him.

"Do the blisters hurt?" I asked preparing one of the blisters to be popped.

"No, they don't hurt." He whispered.

"Well, this might hurt." I punctured the side of one of the blisters and let the contents fill a test tube. I heard his breathing increase, I knew it hurt but the sooner I was able to get the samples I needed the sooner I could make him better. I stayed in the hospital for days testing everything I could to make the man better. But no matter what I tried it seemed to fail, the disease was like a virus that attacked the body. That was why the fever broke out, the virus began to die off at that point but by that time the body was so weak it couldn't fight any longer. Why the temperature plummeted I couldn't answer that as of now. I was getting frustrated as I tried everything and constant failure became my best friend with in those few days.

I jumped violently when I heard a nock at the door. It was to my surprise it was Nuada, he held a small plate of food. He walked into the room slowly looking from me to the patient on the table.

"How is he?" He asked putting the plate on the table I was sitting at.

"Getting worse." I rubbed my hand over my eyes hoping that I was imagining the look in Nuadas eyes.

"How much longer does he have?" He asked pulling up a chair to sit next to me.

"Not much longer, his body temp is starting to fall. He lost consciousness yesterday, just before he was hallucinating, he was saying very odd things." I stood to look at his readings. His body temperature was now and 70˚, it wasn't much time until I had to act. It would drain me completely for nearly one day to do it but I had no choice.

"Would you go get Abe, and H.B. for me?" I turned to look at him hoping he would be compliant.

"Yes, I will." He stood and walked to the door. "How long has it been since you slept?" He turned back to me with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, lets see," I paused to think about it for a moment, how long had it been since I slept? "It has to have been months." I looked up at him, he was confused that much I could tell. I looked at the monitor, the temp was 65˚ now.

"You need to hurry, I don't have much time." I looked back to find him already gone. I went to the sink and washed my hands and my face. I couldn't believe how quickly his body temp was dropping. It was remarkable, I ran my hands along his body trying to see if there was anything else that had changed with his progression. It hadn't, once the blisters had faded, which had only been hours when they first appeared. His temp held at 110˚ for three days and now it was starting to plummet. I took one last blood sample as I heard Abe and H.B. coming into the room.

"H. B. I'll need you to find a place for me to rest once it's done. Abe while I'm out go over all the data I collected and see what you can get out of it." I walked to the mans head and placed my hands at his temples.

"What is she doing?" Nuada walked into the room quickly.

"You're about to see my talent, Nuada." I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated on what needed to be done. I could feel myself drain quickly into the man, I opened my eyes slightly to see if it was working. My hands and arms were starting to glow a bright white, it radiated around the room. I looked at Nuada, he had his hand over his mouth. I pushed harder then, my heart had accelerated at the look in his eyes. I could feel the light engulf my whole body as I finished, I pulled my hands away and nearly fell to the ground. Luckily enough H.B. had been prepared for it and caught me before I fell.

"Go, over the findings, Abe." I was out, my body was drained after healing the agent. All I could see was black.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I found myself lying in a warm comfy bed. I stood up quickly to see where I was, I was in my old room. The room I had occupied for years before I had run off to Russia to escape. I rose out of my bed to find I was in new clothing, I was in loose cotton pants and a loose t-shirt. Liz must have changed my clothing. I stood wondering how long I had been out, I knew I didn't have much time till someone would come in and check on me. I jumped in the shower and got dressed even faster. I didn't even bother to dry my hair before I ran off to find Abe. He was in the library with Nuala looking over all my notes and data findings.

"Abe." I walked into the room and hoped he would have some sort of answer for me.

"Hello, Voirrey. Did you sleep well?" Abe walked over to me holding a folder in his hand.

"What have you found?" I omitted the pleasantries, there was business that needed to be taken care of first.

"I have a few ideas. In the blood test, the last that you took from the agent, I found his blood to be missing a key amount of nutrients." He handed me the results and flipped through it and was amazed at what I saw. I felt a light click in my brain, it was starting to make sense.

"Voirrey?" I turned to see H.B. in the doorway. "How do you feel?" He walked toward me quickly.

"Fine." I walked passed him just as fast. "I need to get to the hospital." I looked back at him to see a frown on his face.

"Aren't you coming?" I smiled as he smiled. We walked to the hospital quickly.

"Do you think you found something?" He asked as we walked.

"I think so, Abe is amazing." I flipped through the folder in my hand. "I think I'll be able to develop some sort of vaccine to immunize all the agents." I smiled at him and he laughed at my enthusiasm.

"How is the agent?" I asked him.

"He's fine. Perfectly healthy, Manning gave him a few days off."

"How long was I out?" I looked concerned.

"About five hours." He laughed at the look on my face.

"Good, it felt as if I slept for longer than that." We entered the hospital to find Nuada sitting on the exam table with his shirt off, he had removed the bandage that I had placed there.

"Oh, let me look at that." I dropped the folder on the counter and went to look at his wound.

"Hey, I promised Liz I'd watched the kids for her. She wants to go shopping." I waved at him as he backed out of the room.

"It looks infected." I reached for some alcohol wipes.

"It is. I forgot to change it." He was looking at my face as if he wasn't sure if I was really there to not.

"What?" I asked.

"How old are you?" He asked leaning forward.

"Not as old as you." I smiled wiping his shoulder, I was hoping to see him wince but there was no reaction on his face.

"How old are you?" He moved to stand but I pushed him back with my hand, a big mistake. He exhaled quickly which took my by surprise, I removed my hand quickly not wanting him to get any more information on me.

"What did you see?" I asked moving away from him.

"Not much," He sat back letting me do my job. "Please would you bandage my shoulder? It is starting to hurt."

I moved closer to him and wiped it down with a alcohol wipe.

"Should I be worried about Nuala? I she in pain as well?"

Nuada shook his head. "Our connection is weakening, Abe is severing the connection."

"How so?" I asked taping down the gauze.

"All our lives our hearts were as one, now that Nuala has found someone else to share her heart with it is weakening. Once I find my own love, it will be severed completely." He looked at me in a way that made me worry. I wanted to get back to Russia sooner.

"What year were you born?" He asked moving so quickly that I thought we were going to hit heads.

"If I tell you will you stop trying to touch me?" I pulled back as I saw his hand start to move toward mine. He nodded as he folded his arms.

"I was born in 1492, in England. My father was a lord." I placed my hand over the gauze and felt my hand begin to emit light. I pulled back the gauze to find his shoulder completely healed.

"There, all better."

"I can see why you became a doctor." He smiled at me, the first smile I had ever seen him smile. He ran his hand over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I turned to my research and locked myself up in the hospital creating the vaccine. I ran test after test and found it to work the best, eventually I would have to develop a better vaccine. It wouldn't be hard now that I had all the information I deeded. I decided to take a rest from my work the vaccine needed a few days to germinate to get the proper potency. To get the proper affect I left to go out for a walk through the halls. I ended up where I normally did when I needed a break, the library. When I walked in I found the room to be empty I walked over to the fire place and lay down in front of it. I closed my eyes trying to quiet my mind. But I had constant thoughts running threw it.

"Voirrey, what are you doing here?" I turned to see my father standing in the doorway of my room. I stood knowing what was coming.

"Nothing father, I was merely praying." I wasn't lying, I had prayed that the lord would take my father away from me forever. I hated my father and couldn't wait till the day I would marry and be rid of him. But then, I would marry a man just like him.

I opened my eyes quickly to see Nuada looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked bending over me.

"Yes, bad memory." I sat up and turned to him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked looking at his face.

"There is." He sat down next to me folding his arms. "A problem with your fighting skills, your too rusty."

I laughed. "That's the problem? What do you suggest I do about it?" I stood and stretched I heard popping from my back as I did so.

"Practice with me." He stood looking at me hopefully. I hesitated, it would be a full contact sport. The chances of him touching me and getting information out of me where high. But I did need to practice, badly.

"Yes that should be fine. Let me go change, and then I'll meet you in the gym?" He nodded, a smiled appeared on his face once again as I walked out of the room. I headed back to my room to change into proper cloths, I knew I had a spare pair of gloves in my room that I had left here. That could better my chances of him not being able to touch me.

I changed quickly and went to the gym. I found him already warming up with one of his own weapons, which reminded me I had forgotten my own. I didn't even remember where I had placed it.

"Here." I looked back at him, he held my sword our in front of him. "I picked it up off the floor when you ran to help the agent. Are you ready? Do you need to warm up?"

"I'll warm up as we go." I took the sword form him and I saw him laugh at my gloves.

"What, you expect I'll make it easy for you?" I smiled as I swung the sword around my head stretching my muscles. I had my back to him and quickly turned to lung at him. He smiled as if he was ready for it. He grabbed my arm holding me there.

"So predictable." He flung me off as he lunged at me, I fell to the ground with him on top of me. I kicked him off of me and began to back him up against the wall with my strikes.

"Am I as rusty as you remember?" I asked holding him against the wall with my sword at his throat.

"Yes." He grabbed my neck and pushed me back just enough to knock my sword out of my hands. Even without the sword in my hands I wasn't going to give up that easy. I fell to the ground and he knelt down over me with his sword pointed at my throat.

"Do you give?" He asked. I acted before he could prepare for it. I pushed the sword away from my neck and threw off his balance and rolled him over. The sword fell from his grip leaving him defenseless, I straddled his chest and squeezed my legs together as tight as I could. He pulled against it but I had a good grip on his chest.

"Do you give?" I knew my victory wouldn't last long as I smirked down at him. He grabbed my knees and pulled them apart and threw me to the side. I rolled away and hit into my sword. I picked it up quickly and prepared myself for his next attack.

"Having fun?" I looked to the door to see H.B. standing there with a smile on his face. Nuada took this as a chance to take me off guard he managed to knock my sword out of my hands and get me on my back. He pinned my arms above my head, all I could do was kick in protest.

"Do you give?" He asked. I nodded as he rolled off of me.

"Voirrey, Manning would like a word." H.B. said watching me glare at Nuada.

"Where is he?" I asked standing up and grabbing my sword. "I want a rematch." I pointed back at Nuada and he smiled back at me.

I followed H.B. down a long hallway that lead to Manning's office. Manning sat in his chair with a folder open on his desk.

"Manning, what did you want to see me about?"

"I just wanted to hear your progress." He motioned for me to sit but I remained standing.

"I have a vaccine germinating now. It will need about a week for it to be ready for distribution. We still need to find out where it came from, I believe someone is sabotaging this department, Manning. That person needs to be found and punished." He nodded as I finished.

"How will we find who is behind it?" He asked.

"Well, we now have one survivor and we will have many more after this we must interview them and get as much information from them. I believe the men inflicted will know who gave it to them."

"Can I trust you to be in charge of that?" He asked, I was slightly crest fallen I was hoping to get back to Russia as soon as possible.

"Yes. I can do that." I turned and walked out of the room. As I walked back to my room I saw Nuada down the hallway talking with his sister. He was smiling as he was talking, I had to wonder what it was that they were discussing but I took a different route to my room to avoid them. Nuada, one person here I didn't think I could find myself wanting to get closer to. Just when I thought I knew what I wanted I found myself wanting something else, Nuada.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

I have made it so Nuala and Nuada survived and they are now working with the Bureau. What happened was when H.B. took the crown off Nuadas head Liz took it right then and melted it. In so doing she disabled the army permanently. This story takes place about two years after that time, in reparation Nuada is now working with the Bureau.

Chapter 4

I laid on my bed thinking about how much I wanted to be some place else other than here when I knock came at my door. I opened it to see Nuada standing there, he had a bowl of fruit in his hand.

"What is this?" I asked looking down at the fruit.

"A peace offering." He smirked at me.

"You just don't want a rematch do you, your afraid I'll beat you?" I took the bowl of fruit from him and began to eat.

"No, you could never beat me." He laughed.

"Want to bet?" I looked at him, I knew it was a foolish bet that I would never win.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind betting you on that." he folded his arms as he watched me eat the fruit.

"Would you like some?" I held it out to him and he gladly took a piece of fruit. "So you really want to bet?" I asked completely serious.

"Sure, but I know you would never agree to my term."

"Terms? What would be your terms?" I asked thinking that I already knew what his terms would be.

"That if I win, you can't deny me my reward." I laughed.

"That's all. I'll agree to your terms." I put the empty dish on my table as I turned to look at him.

"Do I have your word on that?" He asked surprise at my compliance.

"You have my word." I laughed again. "You want to do it today. I've got some time to kill." I smiled at him, he was very attractive and at times it was hard to not look at him.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the gym." I laughed as I watched him walk away. I dressed quickly hoping that I would beat him there but was very disappointed that he was there already, his attire had changed dramatically. He was topless and all he wore was a loose pair of pants. I felt stupid at that point knowing that I would most definitely loose. I grabbed my sword and went to join him on the mat, I was glad to see that the gym was empty.

"Are you ready? I won't be as easy on you as I was yesterday." He walked around me slowly, I saw something in his eyes just then that made me feel afraid for some reason.

"I'll try to make you work for your victory then." I got in my stance and we began to circle each other I wanted him to be the one to strike first so that I could judge how long I could actually last. When he finally did strike I found I was now unarmed already. Holy shit! I was so dead. I fought back by punching him in the face as I lunged for my sword. I retrieved it just in time to fend off one of his attacks. He wasn't playing like he had been the day before. He had swung for my head but I was able to avert it quickly by blocking it with my sword. I pushed him back as I run with him and smashed him against the wall.

"You're not going to win that easy." I grunted in his face. As I used all my strength so knock him to the ground. I caught him off guard and he fell to his side. He managed to catch himself with his knee but kick my feet out from under me at the same time. I fell hard, I felt a bruise form on my rear. He was on top of me in mere seconds before I was able to scoot away from him.

"Do you give?" He asked pinning me with his legs. I couldn't moved, I wasn't going to give up this easy. The look that had been in his eye when we started appeared once again. I attempted to kick him off but he merely tightened his hold.

"Do you give?" He asked again moving closer to my face.

"No, I don't give." I smack his head with mine as hard as I could making him fall away from me. I stood quickly and held my sword out in front of me. He stood holding his nose, there was blood pouring from it.

"That was a cheep shot." He smiled at me.

"I'll heal it when you've lost." I panted as we began to circle each other once again.

"Oh, so your going to win now are you?" He smirked at me as he swung for my legs, I jumped and kick him in the side.

"Yes, I just decided I would win." I had a bad feeling that if he were to win I would become very vulnerable. He laughed loudly as he ran at me and grabbed my wrist and knocked the sword from my hands.

"You will not win." He knocked me to the ground once again this time he kept his head far enough away from my head that I wouldn't be able to try the same trick twice. He pinned my with his legs.

"You thought I played dirty before." I grabbed onto his butt and it caught him off guard enough for me to wiggle out from under him. He acted faster than I had anticipated, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him. He sat on my hips and held my hands to my sides. There was no escape this time, panic filled me to the brim as I tried to think of a way out of it.

"Do you give?" He asked looking down at me. Just then the siren sounded alerting us to the emergency.

"Oh look at that we've got to go." I tried to sit up but he flattened himself onto me.

"Do you give?" He asked just inches away from my face, my heart raced at his closeness, part of me wanted to head but him again another part wanted me to yield to see what he would do. The look that had been in his eyes so many times before was there once again. What was I going to do? He pressed harder on my hips making my breath quicken.

"Do you give?" He asked again. I shuttered as I felt his bare chest against me all I wanted was to have my hands free to feel him, to touch him.

"Hey, didn't you guys hear the siren? We've got to go." I looked up at the door to see H.B. standing there with his gun in his hand. He was looking at H.B. like he was ready to kill him.

"Sorry we got distracted." I called to him. "Well, looks like we've got to go." I smiled at him.

"This isn't over." He whispered to me as he stood up. From the look on his face I knew he was serious. He held his hand out to me and I took it quickly, it was safe since I still had my gloves on. We followed H.B. out of the room and quickly ran to the locker room and dressed quickly.

Once we had made our way to the truck Manning was already through explaining. I jumped into the truck and sat between Abe and Liz, I wasn't going to risk letting Nuada get to close again. I looked down at my hands trying not to think of the feeling of him lying on top of me, these were feeling I had never felt in so long I thought I had forgotten them all together. Liz was watching me out of the corner of her eye and when we made it to our destination she grabbed me and pulled behind her.

"Voirrey and I will take the top floor." She called back as we made our way into the building. I had my sword drawn ready for anything.

"What is wrong Voirrey? What is happening between you and Nuada?" She looked back at me as we began to climb the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back as I heard the rest of them make their way into the building.

"Oh please. There has been sexual tension between you since the first time you saw him."

"Did H.B. tell you something?" I asked anger starting to make its way into my voice.

"A little, he told me what he saw between you two in the gym. Would you like to explain?" We had finally made it to the top level and we began to move from room to room.

"Not really. You know of all the things I've missed this is probably the most. Going out saving people from danger it was always exciting."

"Do you like him?" Liz wasn't going to let this drop anytime soon.

"I don't know." I said moving into a room.

"What do you feel when your close to him?"

"Afraid." I laughed slightly getting advice from Liz, I was over five hundred years old and I was getting advice from Liz.

"I think you like him." She smiled at me as we concluded the top floor. "Looks like this floor is empty."

Beneath us we heard a loud thud and we rushed to the stairs and flew down them to find out what had happened. We found H.B. tackling Nuada and threw him across the room.

"H.B.! What do you think your doing?" I ran into the room and grabbed him by his shirt. He may be over twice my size but I was never afraid of him. I pulled him from the room and started to yell at him.

"What were you doing? What were you thinking attacking a team mate?" I screamed at him.

"I just didn't like the way he was touching you, that's all!" I rolled my eyes as I smacked him. "I told him to stay away from you." He looked down to the floor as he realized what he had done.

"What gave you the right!?" I yelled back. It hit me then, I felt something grab me from behind and yank me down the rest of the stairs. I was caught off guard and my breath was knocked out of me. I turned to see a squid like creature pulling me down the stairs.

"H.B.!" I yelled as I saw my sword fall to the ground one level away. I heard it then, the animal like yell come from the creature I turned to see a mouth open. Oh shit, I was going to be dinner. I saw out of the corner of my eye Abe shooting it with his gun but the bullets just bounced off of it. I was in trouble and I had no way of defending my self. I looked back up the stairs to see Nuada flying toward me, I held my hand out to him but he was just too far away. H.B. was right behind him same with Liz I wasn't surprised to see her engulf in flames. He power had grown so much in the past few years it took me by surprise. The tentacle or what ever it was, tightened around me to the point I was unable to breath. I felt my lips begin to turn purple I bashed my hands against the tentacle but it was useless.

H.B. had finally made his way to me and was now bashing the thing in the face trying to get it to let go of me. Nuada was hacking away at the tentacle that held me. My head began to lull to the side as the lack of oxygen was getting to me. I hated these close calls. I fell to the ground just as Nuada broke threw the last of the tentacle. I looked up to Liz knowing what she needed to do. Nuada picked me up off the ground and rushed me out of the building, just as we made it out we heard the building explode in flames. I let my head fall against Nuadas chest as I felt all my ribs move back to where they were supposed to be. He sat me down on the ground just as Liz and H.B. came out of the building. My breathing was now normal and all my ribs were back in place. When I saw H.B. I flung myself at him.

"You compromised us with your childishness!" He bowed his head in remorse.

"I know it's all my fault. Please forgive me, mother." I hesitated, it had been years since he had ever called me mother. I was never able to stay mad at him for long I grabbed his face and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead.

"How are you?" Liz turned to me.

"Fine, the thing broke all my ribs but they are back in place. I'm good as new." I smiled as I kissed her cheek. We all laughed as we got back into the truck.

"Well, that was a close one." Abe said as we pulled back into the Bureau garage.

"You're telling me." I said as I stretched and heard multiple popping from my back. I walked into the locker room to find Nuada waiting there for me. I frowned when I saw a cut over his eye and his lip bleeding.

"Here." I handed him a cloth to wipe away the blood. When he gave it back to me I looked down at him

"What did you say back to H.B. to make him start throwing you around like a rag doll?" I asked laughing as I sat down next to him.

"Nothing." He stood quickly to walk out of the room but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Sit back down." I stood just as he sat.

"Please, what ever he said to you, ignore it. Also, ignore what you may see." I took my glove off and place my bare hand over his eye, my hand glowed white and I felt his wounds vanish. I pulled my hand back quickly hoping he didn't see anything.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

"No, I don't always see anything. Nuala is the one that can get just about everything out of you." He stood and smiled down at me. "So are you ready to finish what you started in the gym?" He laughed loudly at the look on my face. He headed to the door not looking back at me.

"You know what, yeah let's get it over with." I followed him to the gym, he removed his shirt and stood waiting on the mat for me to join him.

We started immediately, I took one swipe at his head that he easily blocked. We grappled with each other for a few minutes till I was bale to pin him to the mat.

"Do you give?" I had a strong hold on his hand between my legs, it was just mere luck that I was able to trap him so completely. He shook his head as he lifted his body off the mat and turned over. I fell to the ground and he pinned me down, he grabbed my hand and pinned them above my head. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

"Do you give?" He was only an inch away from my face, but I wasn't going to just throw in the towel. I struggled under him trying to throw his body weight off balance so I could used it to my advantage, but I gave up breathing hard ad he laughed triumphant.

"Do you give?" He asked again.

"Yes, I give." I turned my head away as he moved his face closer. "What do you want me to do for you know?"

"Just lay still." His mouth fell on mine as he began to suck on my lower lip. I couldn't help but kiss him back, it had been too long for me. He still had a tight hold on my hands and I wished that he would let them go. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down my neck.

"Let my hands go." I said breathlessly.

"No." He had managed to make his way down my neck and was kissing my chest through my shirt. He still held my hands but they were no longer over my head he had lowered them to my sides. Giving him better range. I sighed as I felt him kissing my belly button but when I heard people coming toward the door I started to panic.

"Stop, someone is coming." I pulled my self away from him not wanting anyone to see me in this vulnerable situation. Nuada stood slowly pulling me along with him.

"Meet me, tonight." He said huskily to me as he pulled me close to get another kiss.

"I will. Now please stop, I should get to the hospital and check on the vaccine." I place my hand against his chest, he still had a tight grip on both of my hands. He dropped his hands just when a handful of agent came into the gym.

"Meet me in the library." He whispered in my ear, I nodded to him as he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

_**Alright so I finally updated, this chapter is dealing with Voirreys past, not any of Nuada but dont you worry he will be in the next chapter. More lovey dovey stuff and some awesome action!!! Not to mention that this chapter is freakin' long as well, but enjoy all the same.**_

Chapter 5

I stepped out of the gym with my heart racing and my head spinning. What was I doing? Was I really going to put myself in a position to have a fling with Nuada? This was crazy, there was no way I was going to meet him in the library tonight. If I met him all I would be doing would be opening the door for more pain and suffering, for the both of us. After all how could I handle having a relationship when I was afraid to have the man I'm with touch me? That was no way to live. I had to end it. There was no other way. I would just go to the library and tell Nuada that there was no way we could do this. Then I would run away to Russia. Abe would be able to handle it without me now that there was a vaccine. Manning would be able to handle find whoever it was that was behind the infection.

Plucking up my courage I made my way to the hospital to check on my vaccine, praying that I wouldn't meet anyone on my way. I knew that if anyone were to see me they would notice right off my red face from my experience with Nuada. My complexion was very white and being in Russia that past few years didn't help.

When I walked into the hospital I was startled to see Nuala sitting on one of the exam tables. I almost turned back around to run out of the room but that would make her think I had done something wrong.

"Hello Nuala. What can I do for you?" I walked into the room pushing my hair out of my face and hoping that she didn't notice the redness of my complexion.

"I managed to cut my hand and Abe said I should come down here to have you look at it." I nodded as I pulled on exam gloves I triple layering since Nuada had said Nuala was the one with the talent.

"What did you cut it on?" I took her hand in mine gently keeping the physical contact to a minimum.

"I was cutting up fruit for my brother's room and it just slipped." I glanced up to look in her eyes. No matter how many creatures I encounter it always amazed me to look upon an elf. I had known a few in my years, but the pain and shame of what was happening to the world drew them into seclusion. On one occasion I had the honor of meeting her father before he met his demise.

"You have very pretty eyes Nuala." I said as I grabbed a swab to clean the cut, it wasn't too bad but stitches were needed to keep it closed.

"Thank you. I don't believe I have seen eyes quite like yours before." I laughed slightly as I prepared my tools.

"Yeah I've heard that before. I'm sorry, I'll have to stitch you up, I've drained myself too much in the past few days to get away with healing you."

"I understand." She held still while I stitched up her hand.

She didn't move or anything while I stitched her up, thank goodness, considering I barely touched her. I was fine with getting to know her but there was no way I was going to let her dive into my past. I hadn't even come to terms with what had happened to me all those years ago, why I would let some stranger into it.

"How long have you known Hell Boy?" She asked just as I finished putting the dressing on her hand.

"You'll have to change that every day. I've known him since he was brought to the states, so just about his whole life." I smiled pulling off my gloves and put them in the garbage.

"It seems strange, but I believe I have seen you before." Nuala reached her hand out as if she was planning to touch me but I backed away from her as fast as I possibly could.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check on the vaccine." I turned my back on her hoping that she would just leave.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you to your work."

I didn't move until I was sure she was gone, once she was gone I locked the door so that I wouldn't be disturbed the rest of the night. I would hide here. No one but me had a key and I was sure there wasn't a person on the base that could pick it. I would be safe. Safe from prying elves and the constant tension I felt in my neck when I was around so many people. In Russia I worked alone and no one bothered me.

I did check on the vaccine and found it was coming along perfectly. With that out of the way I laid back onto the exam table Nuala had been sitting on just a few minutes before. Knowing that the alarm could sound any moment I didn't think I would be able to get any sleep. Not that I ever got much sleep anyhow. With my special talent I didn't need to sleep as much as most people, the longest amount of time I had gone without sleep had been about nine months. I'm sure I could go longer but when you have to heal a man on the brink of death it takes a lot out of a person. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was jolted awake by the pounding on the door.

"Voirrey, didn't you hear the alarm?" It was Liz shouting through the door.

"What's happened?" I asked as I fell off the table.

"There has been a break in, there are men swarming into the compound."

"What, that's not possible." I flew out the door and followed Liz down the hall.

"We didn't detect the break in right away, they're looking for something but we're not sure what. They've already taken out five of our agents." She grabbed me by the arm as she pulled me down a side hallway. "We need to get armed and ready."

"Where's H.B.?" I asked as we stepped into the locker room trying to find me a gun and a vest.

"He's in the thick of it. We need to get to him as soon as possible, there are just so many of them that I don't know if we can hold them off."

"Are your children safe?" I asked quickly as I strapped my sword to my back.

"Yes, they're locked away on the next level. H.B. and I and a few others are the only ones who know the pass code to get them out."

We ran down the hall again as I began to hear gun shots and men shouting. It hit me before I had a chance to react, I saw it before I felt it. The shot gun blast hit me square in the chest sending me flying back into the wall. The wind was knocked out of me for a few seconds, I just sat there against the wall trying to open my rib cage but it just didn't want to cooperate. I've had this happen to me before but every time it seemed like hours before I could breathe again.

"V, are you alright?" Liz was right there next to me, such a good girl.

Just as I was ready to stand and continue on our way another man jumped around the corner hitting me once again in the chest with a shot gun. I gasped in pain as I fell back onto the floor, I hadn't been assaulted like this before in years and when I had it had been arrows. With how many holes where in my chest I was bad off.

"V, let's go." She grabbed me by the arm throwing it over her neck lifting me off the ground. We ran down the hall as fast as we were able, it would seem that no matter how hard I tried healing myself would take an extra force that at this point I wouldn't be able to manage.

"Liz, we need to find a place where I can sit and heal myself. I can't do it if we are running like this." I was breathing hard as I clutched my chest wishing that I had been able to sleep longer.

"Come on V, we just need to get down the hall way and then we'll be clear. Red is just ahead of us, we just need to make it that far, you can make it."

"Then you better hurry your ass up." My head lulled to the side as Liz carried most of my weight. She had always been taller than me so it was easy for her to carry most of my weight.

My vision became blurry as we made it down the hall, I saw H.B. open a door just a crack then threw it open and ran out to meet us. Luckily for us there was no one else in the hall.

"What happened?" He asked as he bent down quickly to lift me into his arms.

"She's been shot with a shot gun, twice." She said quickly as she quickly shut the door.

"Twice?" H.B. placed me on the floor huddling over me. "V, are you going to be alright?"

"I think so. Is Abe in here?" I panted trying to keep consciousness as long as possible.

"I am here. What do you need?" Abe bent over me looking at my face.

"I can't heal until all the shot gun pellets taken out before I can heal. If I fall asleep before you get them all out I won't be able to heal until they are all out." I had to use all my effort to not fall asleep while I talked to him. "Liz, I need you to help me take my shirt off. I might sleep for a long time so feel free to lock my in the room till it's safe."

I dropped off just as I felt Abe reach into my skin pulling out one of the pellets.

* * *

_Even though it was dark I knew exactly where I was. I was home, well not really home I had never considered it my home. I was in my father's home. Fear had always accompanied me while I was here. I had hated my father more than anything else in my life, not only hated but feared. I sat up in my bed hoping that I would be able to run away out the window like I had always done before. I tied the sheets together and threw them out the window and begun to climb down. Just like it had happened then I fell half way down dislocating my shoulder and breaking my arm in the process. I gasped in pain as I grasped my arm., I couldn't decide which hurt more my arm or my shoulder. Even with my injury I had to get away, I didn't care if I had to scrounge for food there was no way I was going to stay in this place another night._

_I ran in the woods for what felt like hours until I came to a small hut with smoke billowing out of the roof. Slowly I made my way to the hut hoping who ever lived there that they would be able to give me bread and a safe place to sleep for the night. To my surprise when I got close to the door a man stepped out holding a sword above his head. He was tall and had broad shoulders, clearly he had been a soldier of some kind._

_"Who is there?" He bellowed into the darkness._

_"Please do not hurt me, I only ask for bread and a place to sleep for the night." I moved into the light so that he knew it was only a woman that approached him. Even still he did not lower the sword._

_"Are you alone?"_

_"Yes, please I don't know how long I have been wondering." I managed to make it just a few feet from him once he saw that I was injured he dropped his weapon and came to me._

_"You are hurt." I nodded as my knees gave out under me. "Please let me help you."_

_He lifted me off the ground into his arms. I now was able to get a proper look at the man, he had a strong face that was scared many times over, and his dark hair pulled back off of his face giving me a very good look. I wasn't going to deny it, he was attractive, even with the scars. He sat me down in front of the fire that was in the middle of the room and began to inspect my wounds._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"I fell out of my window."_

_"How did you manage that?" He laughed slightly as he pushed my sleeve up._

_"I was climbing out of it at the time." I winced as his fingers ran along my arm._

_"Your arm is broken and your shoulder is out of place." He glanced up at me. "Why were you climbing out of the window?"_

_"I am running away," just as I was about to say 'away from home' he snapped my shoulder back in place. I let out a scream I didn't think I was capable of doing._

_"I'm sorry, but the distraction of what I was doing was necessary. If you had known you would have squirmed too much." He looked apologetic but I knew he really wasn't sorry. "Now continue what you were saying while I wrap your arm up. It is possible that it may need to be cut off if an infection takes hold."_

_"No more surprises I hope?"_

_"No more surprises." He bent over me again and began to wrap my arm. I watched him for a moment and when I finally decided that there wouldn't be another surprise I continued talking._

_"I am running away from home and the only way out was my window."_

_"You couldn't go through the front door?"_

_"No. My father keeps my door lock from the outside." I grimaced when he finished wrapping my arm._

_"We'll see in the morning if your arm will be well. Why did he keep the door locked?"_

_"I'm afraid I don't know you that well."_

_"Well, I know you. You are Lord Victor daughter, if the rumors are true of your father I can understand why you are running away." He moved back away from me to the opposite side of the fire but continued to stare at me._

_"What do you know of my father?" I whispered viciously at him._

_"Your father is a wicked man." He mumbled as he stabbed at the fire._

_"Yes, he is wicked." I said as I laid back in front of the fire._

_"Sleep, that is the best thing for you now." And then I was gone._

* * *

Slowly I felt myself rise from the darkness of my mind. Brantley. That had been his name; so many years had gone by that I feared I forgotten it. I hated sleeping. I thought I could hear someone humming but it was probably my imagination, who would be humming when the base was being taken over? When my eyes slowly opened I saw the ceiling above my bed. Was I in my room? I tried to raise my head but my neck was so stiff that I could hardly move it an inch, I let out a painful moan.

* * *

_"What is your name?" I asked when I fully woke up. Judging by how he jumped I knew I took him off guard._

_"I didn't think you would wake for hours." He smiled at me from over the fire._

_"How long have I slept for?" I looked around seeing that it was still dark outside._

_"Not very long at all, you need to get more if you are going to recover properly." He poked a stick into the fire causing it to flair to life._

_"I feel much better now actually. So, what is your name?" I smiled at him from under the skins he had thrown over me._

_"Brantley, what is yours?" He cocked his head to the side as he regarded me._

_"Voirrey."_

* * *

I rose quickly moving to my bathroom. Once I had to door shut and locked I fell to the floor and began to cry harder than I had in years. The floor was cold but I didn't care, it felt remarkably good. I hadn't cried like this in so many years it felt strangely odd, almost as if I had forgot what it felt like to cry. My face was becoming puffy from my crying, but I just couldn't help but think of him. My first love, Brantley one of the best men I had ever known.

* * *

_"Well, that is a mighty fine name, Voirrey. Do you know what it means?" He cocked a smile at me that took me by surprise. It completely changed the way his face looked, one second he was brooding and the next he was warm and inviting._

_"No, do you know what yours means?" I laughed slightly as I looked at him._

_"No." He laughed again. "I suppose I might as well see how you're healing up." He moved around the fire to me and lifted off the skins._

_He gently touched my shoulder as he moved down to my arm his face changed from worry to amazement. He gave my shoulder a hard squeeze, but it didn't hurt._

_"Did that hurt?" He asked sharply as he looked up at me._

_"A little, but not too bad." I cringed as I saw Brantley pull back the cloth he had wrapped my arm in. He just about fell backwards when he looked at my completely healed arm._

_"What is it?"_

_"You're completely healed, in just a manor of hours." He was spooked and his reaction sent me into a wave of panic._

_"What? I don't understand? How could I possibly be healed? I fell, I…" But I became speechless not knowing what to make of it. I poked at my shoulder and my arm surprised that it didn't hurt one bit the bruising wasn't even there not even a scare._

_"Not alone." Brantley whispered as he took a step away from me._

_"What? I don't understand?" I began to cry from his behavior, it was a bad idea to run away from my father. I stood quickly not wanting to look at Brantley any longer, I wasn't safe here any longer. I ran for the door but Brantley grabbed me around the waist holding me back from the door._

_"Wait, Voirrey, don't leave." He pulled me back in front of the fire._

_"Let me go. I never should have ran away from home, this was a huge mistake." I tried to fight against his grip but there was no chance of me breaking free from him._

_"Voirrey, please, I'm not going to harm you." He held both of my hands to my sides looking into my face trying to make me understand._

_"Brantley, I don't understand. What is wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong with you." He smiled as he thumbed away the tears from my cheeks. I jumped when I saw him pull a small knife from his belt, he had lied to me he was going to kill me. "No, no, I meant what I said I will not harm you. Let me show you."_

_Without hesitation he ran the knife along his palm spilling blood all over the floor of his hut. I let out a small scream as I tried once again to break free of him but he held me tight making me look at his palm. Before my eyes I saw the cut close and the bleeding stop. I looked at him in confusion, he healed right in front of my eyes just as I had._

_"I'm like you Voirrey, I can heal myself. I'm not alone any longer you and I are the same." Still stunned I didn't think to fight him off when he pulled me tight against his chest. I just sat there with his arms wrapped tight around me listening to his steady breathing and his gentle heart beat._

* * *

I stood from the floor, afraid to look at myself in the mirror. The ghost of his arms still lingered around me as I looked back at my reflection. Before I knew what I was doing I began to bash my fists against the glass until it laid in shards in the bottom of the sink. This life wasn't fair, why couldn't I be one of the ones who got exactly what I wanted. But no, instead I was stuck in the endless cycle of torment.

* * *

_The initial shock of what I had discovered with Brantley had worn off over the few months I spent with him. I fell in love quickly, how could you not love someone who was just like you? It was easy, Brantley was the best man I had ever known and possibly the best I will ever know. We moved around a lot, he told me it was because when people can see what we are capable of doing they will accuse us of being witches. I believed him instantly since that was my first thought when I had seen my healed shoulder and arm. Just after us being together for two months he found a priest that agreed to marry us, he even managed to give me a ring. It was just a simple metal band that he had arranged for a black smith to make but it didn't matter, I was his and he was mine. I was just grateful that I had someone to spend my life with._

_But, just when I thought our life was perfect, just when everything was just the way it was supposed to be I made a mistake._

_"Which of these do you like?" Brantley who had dragged me off to a small town to shop for cloth, was now meandering around a flower merchant._

_"What? You want to pay for pretty flowers when you can just walk into a field to pick them?" I laughed as he picked up a pretty purple flower._

_"Look, these match your eyes perfectly. You have the most amazing eyes, have I ever told you that?" He gave the vender a coin and turned to me sliding it behind my ear. "Perfect."_

_We were happy._

_"Voirrey." I turned suddenly to find myself looking at the last person I never wanted to see again._

_"Father." Immediately I turned to run but he grabbed me by the arm pulling me back._

_"I thought you were dead." He began to shout at me in the middle of the square. I tried in vain as I fought him off, he tried to pull me away but I called out for Brantley who came just in time._

_"Let her go!" He shouted as he pulled me away from my father. "Are you alright?" He asked me. All I could manage was a nod._

_"Who do you think you are? That is my daughter, get away from her." He made a move as if he was going to grab me again but Brantley moved me away._

_"Who do you think you are? She is my wife." We began to back away from him but Brantley slipped in the mud taking us both down._

_We hadn't seen my fathers' men behind us with there had their weapons drawn and where about to charge when we fell. I managed only to cut the side of my face on the edge of the sword, Brantley got it in the shoulder, clean threw. We both laid there stunned at what had happened. Brantley grasped the end of the sword pulling to out, he grabbed me pulling me to my feet and we began to run. We ran for what felt like forever but it wasn't enough. We didn't even manage to get out of the village before my fathers' men caught us. When they saw that our wounds had vanished in just a few moments it was only a manner of minutes before my father ordered the building of a burning post._

_We were witches after all._

_I cried as they took me away from Brantley who attempted to fight them off but even with his amazing ability there were just way too many of them. They had beat him till his face was bloody but it didn't stay that way for long. The people of the village had grabbed whatever they could to throw at us._

_I looked out over the crowd that had arranged itself around the burning post, which I was now tied to, and I saw the look of hate and fear that radiated back at me. Just like when I was little my father walked up to me and grabbed the sides of my face forcing me to look at him._

_"I will make them spare your life if you agree to come back home with me. I will keep you safe, like I always have."_

_Looking into his eyes I felt the hatred that had been boiling up in my gut, "And what will happened to Brantley? Will you let him go as well?" My chin quivered as I looked up at him._

_"There is nothing I can do for him, he will be dealt with."_

_"Then no, I would rather die than to go back with you." I heard a crack sound as he slapped me hard across the face._

_"Bring the man!" He shouted to his men. "You had your chance." He looked at me as Brantley was knelt down in front of him._

_I screamed as I watched my father behead my husband. I watched him smile as his limp body fall to the side. I fought against my bonds as I watched him lift his head up for all to see. "The witch is dead!" He shouted as he turned back to me, again that smile was on his face. The same smile he had on his face every time he came to my bedchamber at night. "Light her."_

_I screamed as my father watched me burn._

* * *

I unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked out into my bedroom. I fumbled with my bags looking for it. Only when all my clothes were flung all over the room did I finally find it. It hung on a simple chain, my wedding ring.

* * *

_I jolted awake as the sun was setting. I was alive. I didn't feel any pain as I stood from the ground. My father had just flung me onto a dirt mound to rot. My hands were just as they had been well before the horrible events of the day. I sat in the dirt mound for I don't know how long crying and wishing that what had happened that day didn't really happen. But if I had survived, was it possible? I ran around the mound looking for him. When I did, all my hopes that I had built up vanished without a trace. His body laid there broken and bloody, his head was nowhere to be found. My father must have taken it._

_The decision was simple at that point. It was a short journey; I didn't bother to stop for rest, I didn't need any. I wasn't stopped since I didn't bother to travel on any roads. Even if I had I would have been stopped since all my cloths had been burned off I was traveling naked. It only took me one days travel to arrive at the great stone wall that surrounded my father's estate. All I had to do was back track the way I had come out when I had run away that night and then he would be mine._

_I stood in my room, it seemed foreign to me now. It had been my prison and I couldn't wait to leave it again. I rummaged through my cloths trying to find the right dress. It was red, and it had been my favorite while I lived here and for some reason my father had hated it sealing my love for it. I walked quietly through the hallways till I stood outside his room I had concealed under my sleeve a dagger that had been on Brantley's body, the one he had cut his palm with. I opened the door slowly to find my father sleeping in his bed. It didn't seem to bother him that his only daughter was dead and gone, well, I wasn't exactly that dead and I certainly was gone. I crept up to the bed and climbed onto it._

_"Wake up father." I whispered in his ear. Slowly I saw him twitch in his sleep but still didn't manage to wake._

_I put the dagger to his neck and that had been the key to waking him. He jolted awake eyes wide for his attacker. To his great surprise there sat his daughter, grinning at the possibility of his demise._

_"You're dead." He whispered as he attempted to back away from her._

_"Not so dead anymore." I moved with him not wanting him to get an inch over me so I sat on his chest looking down at him. "You killed my husband." My eyes welled up with tears but I refused to let them fall._

_"Yes and I thought I killed you as well." He was shaking violently as I pushed the dagger into his skin._

_"Where is his head?" I asked moving so that my face was only a few inches away from his._

_"I burnt it just after you, as it says in the good book." Then he had the nerve to smile his nasty smile._

_"I've hated you all my life and now you have actually given me a reason to kill you. It didn't matter all those times you came into my room it didn't matter all the times you beat me. But now, you have blood on your hands, my blood. I see it's time to do God's work and to rid the world of such an evil tyrant as you." I bent forward and kissed his forehead._

_He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, well, cut his throat. I watched as his eyes bugged and his mouth gargle and then he just went limp. I stood off of the bed and walked to the window, I threw the knife down out of the window. I never saw it hit the ground since it was too dark but I heard it hit the rock path that circled around my father's home._

_That night I killed my father._

_That was the night I met the elves._


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

**Finally an update! Sorry about the wait, I'll have another chapter soon and it will be a good one!!!**

I slid my wedding ring onto my finger, it felt strange, it hadn't felt that way before. I looked around my room and just about cried when I saw all my cloths thrown all over the place. I had been a bit overzealous in finding my ring. As I threw all my cloths back into my bag I thought back to all those years ago when I had escape from my father's house, for the second time. I had only been eighteen when my father had killed me and it that was how old I had been when I met the elves. When I stepped into the woods that night, trying to wipe the blood of my father off my hands, I was surprised to find I was being fallowed. It only took him a few seconds to get the drop on me; I never heard him walking behind me.

"You have committed murder human." I fell to the ground when I heard the man speak behind me. I started to cry thinking I had been caught, it would have been pointless to run.

"Yes, I have committed murder." I sobbed as the footsteps drew closer.

"Not just any murder I would think." He stood just behind me, I thought I could hear him breathe.

"No, not just any murder, my father, I murdered my father." The realization of my actions hit me like a ton of bricks and I began to beat the ground with my fists. Patricide, I had committed patricide. I was a murderer most foul.

"Please, human, stand."

I tried to make my legs move but it just didn't work, I just sat there on my hands and knees wishing for it all to be over with.

"Stand!" He shouted as I felt his hands grip me under the arms pulling off the ground.

He had pulled me through the woods for hours until we made it to a small shelter. He threw me to the ground telling me to stay put, but I couldn't help but begin to back away from the opening in the hut.

"Please, if you try to leave, I will just come and get you again." He barked over his shoulder as he stepped through the door.

Well, that put a damper on my escape. So there I stood, waiting for whomever it was that caught me to come out and deal with me. And wait I did. I waited so long that I eventually laid down on the ground, the night was drawing to a close, and the sun was beginning to pop up over the horizon. I contemplated the predicament I was in, here I was a captive of some man I didn't know and didn't have a clue what he would do with me. While I sat there on the cold ground all I could think about was what I had done. I killed my father, and, for some reason unknown to me, I didn't regret it one bit. I was glad my father was gone from the world, I was free, free to live the rest of my life in complete freedom, and completely alone.

Little did I know that while I sat there, contemplating my eternity alone, the man who had me captured only hours after my father met his doom watched me silently. I didn't even hear a twig break or even a rustle of the leaves under his feet. "It is a beautiful morning is it not?"

I jumped when he spoke, the only probable reason I didn't turn around to look at him was the fear of who I would see. "Yes, completely breath taking."

We remained silent until the sun had fully risen in the sky, pink and orange flooded the sky. Thinking it was probably going to be the last morning I would see I absorbed it into my skin hoping that I would be able to remember it when I was in hell.

"So, you killed your father." It wasn't a question merely a statement of fact.

"Yes." To this day I never understood the tear that ran down my face then, possibly the fear of dying myself, but it was not for my father.

"It was a well deserved punishment for the pain he has caused you." The mans' voice broke as he spoke taking me by surprise.

"What?" My head whipped around to look at him but what I saw wasn't a man. He stood there before me in crimson robes, that made my own dress look positively shabby. His face was kind, I think that was the only reason why I didn't run instantly.

"Brantley was the best of men, I knew him for many years." He bent down slowly in front of me looking into my eyes.

"How did you know him?" I ignored the fact that a strange man bent in front of me with wild twigs branching out of his head and instead focused on the pain and concern that flowed out of him.

"He was a friend and companion for many years. He became almost like a son to me." He grabbed my hands giving them a heartfelt squeeze. "Excuse my awful manners Voirrey, I am Balor, I have been trying to find you ever since I heard of his death. When I heard that it was your own father who committed these crimes against you I wept for you." He reached out and ran his hand across my face, I had thought it would feel much like the bark of a tree but was greatly surprised to feel such incredible soft skin. I wept in his arms for hours and all he did was hold me. He held me until all I could do was breath, breath in his woody scent and wonderful perfume. I had never been in the presence of a man like him before. Instead of trying to quiet my tears and sobs he just sat there with me, weeping with me. He felt my pain just as strongly as I did, he had loved Brantley just as I had.

"Now, my child, I was unable to help you and Brantley when he was alive so now I have come to care for you. I will care for you until you no longer need me." He said finally thumbing away my tears helping me to my feet.

"Take care of me?" I was shocked by his sudden devotion to me.

"Yes, dear, you are now one of my children. You shall be called Heulwen from now on by my people."

Tears brimmed my eyes by his sudden kindness to me, in all my years the only man who had ever shown me any sort of kindness had been Brantley. Now I was in the presence of the very man who had taught him, I was to learn from the master. I spent over one-hundred years with him and his people, I learned more with him than I had ever learned from my own father. The list of all the things I learned from that man was forever long, the most important was love. I was never very freely with love but he had given it to me so freely that there was no way for it to not change me for the rest of my very long life. He had given me the skills I had now for healing, it was with his help that I was able to heal others and not only myself, helping me realize my gift for this life. I owed him so much.

The ring on my finger was just metal, but the symbol in represented was of the most powerful thing on the planet. Love.

**

* * *

**

Once I had completely put all my cloths back into my bag I managed to peek out into the hallway and saw I would be able to make a clean break to the Hospital. I didn't know how long I had been out with my healing but I knew I needed to check on the vaccine first thing. It had to be in the middle of the night with how little traffic there was in the hallway, I knew that the attack on the base had been stopped since I had been left in my room and not in the storage closet from before. The only thing that was different was the men walking around were heavily armed. My journey to the Hospital was uneventful along with checking it, everything was just fine and apparently I had only been out for eighteen hours by the progress the vaccine had made. And since I was fully rested from my gunshot wounds I didn't see a reason for me to return back to my room so I figured the best place to go was the library. It had after all been my favorite place to go when everyone else on the base was asleep.

But when I reached the door I was surprised to find that the library wasn't empty like I had anticipated. Voices floated out of the room, so softly that I had almost missed them completely and would have walked in and ruined the quiet conversation.

"Her wounds were sever, it could take her many hours to heal. I don't think Hell Boy had ever seen her so horribly injured, he was very worried about her." Abe's voice floated out into the hall making me freeze just as I was about to turn into the library. I would have backed away completely and left but when I know I'm the topic of conversation I just can't help but stick around to find out what gets said.

"Two shot guns blasts to the chest, which could take just about anything out of a person." Liz was in the room too. "I know I had never seen her that banged up before. Red was very worried about her, but she is incredibly strong, stronger than any of us really understand I think."

"I had been meaning to ask you something." Abe paused briefly. "Did she and the Professor ever have anything between them? Red had called her mother just as he had always called him father."

"No, not that I was ever able to tell. There were times though, that I thought she did have someone, every now and then she would wear this gold band on her wedding finger. I asked her about it once but she just shrugged me off saying it was long ago and that she had forgotten the story behind it. But the way she ran her finger over it, I could tell she really hadn't forgotten she just didn't want to tell me."

"Living that long it is difficult for someone to never have anyone" I was surprised to hear Nuala speak, I thought it had only been Abe and Liz talking. "It is funny, but, the first time I saw here I thought I had seen her before. When I asked her about it, she avoided the question."

"The one thing I know to be sure of V is she really hates people trying to find out about her past. I remember one time when I first came here one of the agents found an old article from fifty years back and it had a picture of her in it. He brought it in for her to see and she just about killed the guy for it. Her past is just that, her past. She likes living in the present and not to think of the past ever." Liz said.

That was true, I never did like thinking of the past, for some strange reason it had always hurt to look back at my life, as if something had always been missing. A hole if you will.

"Yes, she is a bit of a mystery." Abe said. "I suppose it is late, I believe it is time for me to turn in. If you will excuse me I will leave you all."

"Yeah, I should get some shut eye too. The twins have music lesson tomorrow." The way Liz said it I could only imagine a dramatic eye role. But that meant Liz would walking out of the library and smack right into me, I had to hide. The library would surely be empty in just a few short minutes, then I would be at peace with the books.

I ran to hide behind a door that led down a dark hallway and waited till I heard Liz's footsteps retreat out of ear shot. Once I was sure the way was clear I made my way back to the library, but to my great displeasure, again, there was still a conversation going on about me.

"I know the feelings you are having for her brother, you can't mask them from me." Nuala said quietly. Apparently Nuada had been in the room as well.

"It is difficult to have something with someone when they refuse to let you touch them." He sounded annoyed. Which was right I thought, how could he have something with another person when they wouldn't let you touch them? Impossible.

"There were times when father called me back to court, I would hear whispers of a human woman, and the way they described her I could swear they were talking of Voirrey. Every time I inquired about her they said her name was Heulwen, the human that had caught father's attentions. But whenever I asked father about her he would change the subject."

"Really, a human caught his affections?" Nuada laughed as if it was a ridiculous thought that his father would have had feeling of any sort for a human woman. In the pit of my stomach a tiny ball of anger began to grow.

"There had even been a statue erected in his chambers in the image of the girl, but still he denied anything about it, he would cover it up with a cloth every time I came to see him. You remember Adair, his personal guard, I asked him at one point. He confided in me that father did in fact have a human pet at one point but had said she passed away many, many years ago. But when I saw Voirrey I thought for a second that it was her."

"Well, if she had the affection of father then she was a very special woman indeed." He laughed once again. "But I don't see father becoming infatuated with one. Father had sympathy for them but I don't think he had much love for them, after how they treated the earth. He had great love for many things but for this Heulwen, I think it was a story our people told for entertainment." Still Nuada laughed at the thought and it was about all I could take. I walked into the library ready to defend my name but to my surprise I found them both waiting for me. They stood by the fire looking toward the door and neither seemed surprised by my entrance.

"At last, the sleeping princess joins us." Nuada took a step toward me with his hands held out.

"You knew I was listening?" They nodded slowly as I walked past Nuada avoiding his touch. "I hope what you said about that Heulwen was a lie. From what I have heard of your father I could see him becoming attached to a human easily. We are a very interesting race after all." I marched to the spiral stair case and climbed up to the second level, letting them think that I had come to the library to search for a book.

"Are you the same? Are you Heulwen?" Nuada asked following me to the bottom of the steps.

"No, I am not." I lied to them not wanting them any sort of glimpse into my past.

"Now why must you always do that?" Nuada asked going on the defensive.

"What do you mean?" I whipped around looking over the edge of the balcony at them.

"Every time someone inquires after your past you shut down. All we want is to know you." Nuada took a step closer to the stairs but when he saw the look of apprehension on my face he stopped mid-step.

"See, right there, I try to reach you but you just pull away."

"I don't know what you mean." I turned my back on the both of them, trying to stop the sudden shaking in my hands.

"Please, Voirrey, my brother and I have lived for a long time. In human eyes it could be taken as eternity, there is nothing you could have done in your past that would ever change the impression we have of you." Nuala said.

"I beg to differ." I whispered under my breath still keeping my back to them.

"It appears that she does not wish to share anything with us. Come Nuala, I believe it is coming close to breakfast, let us leave Ms. Abbey to her reading." Nuada's speech was clipped with his anger. I heard them begin to shuffle toward the door.

I was acting like a fool, and I knew it too, but I just couldn't bring myself to speak. I rang my thumb along my ring thinking of Brantley when I felt such a sudden surge of heat building in my chest that I couldn't deny what I was feeling. Brantley would be so disappointed in me, not only him but Balor would be as well. To be this close to happiness and be willing to just throw it out the window for a trumped up assumption that people would think less of me for my past. I whipped around to see Nuada and Nuala just about to pass through the door.

"Mrs." I called as loud as I could through the frog in my throat that had settled there.

Nuala paused looking back at me. "What?" She asked quickly.

"It's not Ms. It's Mrs. I am, was, married." I held up my hand showing my lumpy wedding ring on my finger.

Nuala and Nuada turned back into the room looking at me.

"Before I was married my name was Lady Voirrey Knedham. When I was seventeen I ran away from home and that's when I met Brantley, I became his wife so now my name is Voirrey Knedham Abbey. We were married for only six months before my father found us and killed us both for being witches, Brantley and I had the same gift, you see." I paused to see their reaction, since I hadn't been looking at them the whole time while I had been talking, the fear I felt wouldn't let me look. Nuala had walked away from her brother and stood at the base of the stairs looking up at me in sheer shock. Nuada had his face turned away from me, I couldn't see his reaction. "That night I woke naked after heeling from the burns to find Brantley's lifeless body laying close by me, headless, my father had chopped it off in front of me. A punishment for not going back home with him, my father was an abusive man, from the age of eight my father came to my room each night to have his way with me and when I would attempt to fight him off he would beat me. It was natural for me to feel it was wrong every time he came to my room so I ran away. That same night I met him. Brantley a man who treated me with such kindness, he never even raised his voice to me or ever touched me when I didn't want it. We could have spent eternity together on this earth, but my father stole it from us. I went to my father's home in the stealth of night and found him sleeping alone. I killed him just as he had killed me and my love." My voice had become broken as I spoke my past to these two elves. As I made my way down the stairs Nuala grabbed my hand softly, I didn't fight her touch now, there was no point. As I passed Nuada he didn't raise his head to look at me. "And yes, I am Heulwen, I lived with your father for over one-hundred years. He became the father I should have had." Before any of them could say a word I walked out of the library and shut the doors behind me. I wiped my eyes and walked as quickly as I could to the hospital and locked myself in. I laid down on the exam table and just stared up at the ceiling thinking about what had just past between me and the elves and no matter how bad I thought it went I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was remarkable, I had never noticed in all my time that the secret that I held pent up inside had caused me such torment. But, now that it was out, I felt lighter almost as if I could fly.

And it was then that my cloud of relief shattered. The alarm sounded louder than I ever remembered it sounding as if it had been amplified or something. I sat up quickly moving to the door faster than I thought I could move, I swung the door open to see agents running.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw H.B. running up the hall toward me.

"Don't know, come with me, they could need you." I followed in H.B.'s wake toward the briefing room next to the locker room. Manning greeted us with a sour look on his face.

"It's in the subway, whatever it is it's stopped a train and killed almost everyone on it. We're going to need a large team on this. Voirrey you're going as well, they could use someone like you there, just don't over tax yourself." He pointed at me as I ran past him to gear up.

In the truck I sat next to H.B and Liz, across from me there were three agents I had never seen before. They looked scared yet excited at the same time, I was sure that this was their first mission, that meant something was going to go wrong. Honestly why send the new-bee's out on something that could go extremely wrong. I hadn't noticed that Nuada had joined us in the truck until he spoke to Liz.

"How are your children Liz?" He asked quietly.

"Just fine, glad their asleep or they would be causing a ruckus with us leaving. How is your sister? I haven't been able to talk to her in a few days."

"She is," he paused for a moment as if he was thinking about the answer carefully, "just fine. I'm glad to see her so happy with Abe. It warms my heart to see it."

"Oh I agree, Abe has been brimming with happiness ever since he first met her." Liz smiled and patted his knee as they talked.

"I am sure that our father would be extremely happy to see her so." I chuckled under my breath as I thought about Balor, he had been such a loving and understanding elf.

"Okay guys, let's get this show on the road." H.B. said as the truck came to a stop, he stood quickly and walked to the back door of the truck opening it quickly. He stood there for a while to wait for Liz to make it out he even held a hand out for her to take. I smiled to myself knowing that he still remembered his manners lessons from so long ago. I had been determined ever since he was little to teach him how to respect women after how my father had treated me, I could see that all my hard work had paid off.

I waited calmly until everyone was out of the truck before I made my way out into the alley we had pulled into. Stepping out of the truck I was hit with an awful odor that nearly knocked me on my butt. I covered my nose afraid to take deep breaths until I managed to get used to the smell. Being a doctor that had worked with the government for all these years I had encountered many smells I usually managed to get used to them very quickly. I walked up to H.B. who had moved to the second truck that had pulled in after us and was loading one of his large guns. A large enough gun that I wasn't able to lift it on my own.

"Alright guys, we're going to do this the smart way. With teams of four; H.B., V, Nuada and myself will be team one and so on." Liz spoke in her authoritative voice as all the men gathered around us. I hadn't realized that Nuada had come to stand next to me, he stood far enough away from me that he didn't touch me but I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I chanced a glance at him but he had his eyes glued to Liz who was barking orders and arranging teams. This had always been my problem, I never paid attention when they were talking about the important stuff. I never saw the point, normally I had thought about all the stuff I had to do when I got back to the base. But, not this time, the only thing I could think about was the fact that the only man on this earth that I had a chance being happy with wouldn't even look at me.

I didn't look at him again, not until we were deep in the tunnels of the subway.

H.B. led the way with Liz right behind him, Nuada took up the rear. If it had been just a few days ago I would have thought he would be checking out my back side but now I knew that was never going to happen. So, I walked along silently behind Liz listening to any sound that could draw my attention. It was silent. I had thought, from what Manning had told us, that there would have been shouting and people screaming.

"Nothing yet, Liz, have you found anything?" Abe chimed in over the radio attached to Liz's' hip.

"Not a thing."

We walked for a few minutes until H.B. stopped and turned to us. "I think whatever it was is gone." He had a faint look of disappointment as he studied Liz's face.

"I think you might be right, let's keep looking for just a few minutes then we'll see what's going on."

I hated being down here in the tunnels, it made me feel claustrophobic, everything so close together. It freaked me out just a little, people were meant to be above the ground enjoying it not trapped down in a tunnel. As if it was the queue for something to happen it choice this moment of my fear building to happen. We heard a large crash in the maintenance tunnel just off to our left. H.B. and Nuada took off after the sound. I hoped it was just a rat that knocked something over.

"Are you alright V?" Liz asked as we followed the boys just a little more cautiously.

"I really don't like it down here." I whispered.

"Same here." She said as we stepped into the smaller tunnel.

The room was cluttered with small boxes and blankets thrown everywhere. "Looks like a homeless bunker." I said as I looked around closer. Sure enough I saw a man huddled in a corner, after a quick examination I realized he was dead. I would have guess just a little over a day but no one would know for sure unless we took him back to the base but I doubt Manning would allow it. We would tip of the police and they would take care of it.

"Voirrey, you need to see this." I heard H.B. call from farther down the tunnel, which the more I look was more like a hallway.

I followed the sound of his voice not sure what he would be showing me, I had thought it would be another dead homeless man but I was way off. I stepped into what could only be described as a storage room with power panels and a few lockers that most likely contained tools. I came to stand next to H.B. and had to stifle a scream. There, on the wall, my worst nightmare. It was large and took up just about all the room on the wall, was a portrait of me, and my father.

"This can't be." I took a step toward it and ran my hand along the paint encrusted canvas. The paint had begun to crack and it desperately needed to be restored but I would burn it before that would happen.

"It's you." Liz said just coming into the room.

"Yes."

"Who is that?" H.B. asked with a slight clip to his voice.

"My father."

My eyes begun to swim in the tears that were now forming, but I managed to blink them back. See, this portrait of me and my father wasn't just any old portrait. My father had commissioned this when I was only fifteen, my father had felt it important to preserve my youth and beauty for all to see. I was sitting on a stool, looking submissive and defeated, while my father stood behind me with his hand, possessively, on my shoulder. It would have been a beautiful portrait if it hadn't been for the fact that I was completely naked and my father completely clothed. The hatred that I felt for the man just boiled up fresh in my gut.

"How could someone find this?" I asked anger leaking into my voice.

"Your face, you looks so," Liz trailed off unable to find the right words.

"Broken." Nuada who had been silent up until now, looked at the portrait in disgust.

"Why do you look like that? It makes me want to cry." Liz put her hand to her mouth as if to hold back the sob that wanted out.

"Why would your father want a painting of you naked?" H.B. asked, he had turned away from it with an equal look of disgust to Nuadas, who had left the room back down the tunnel.

"Because my father had raped me just before it was painted." I laughed slightly remembering what had happened that day. Not only had he raped me just before but he even smacked me around a little in front of the artist who painted it. The tears began to fall down my cheeks as I turned to Liz, "Burn it, burn it to dust." I turned my back on them and walked out of the room heading back down the tunnel. I was done down here I was never coming to the subway ever again. To think there was someone out there that had found that portrait and hung it here. Where we were going to be searching, I didn't understand.

"Voirrey." I jumped slightly as I heard Nuada say my name. He hadn't said anything to me since the library and here he was right in front of me holding out a tissue for me. I smiled slightly as I took it.

"I'm going to take Voirrey back to the truck." He said into the radio.

"Good idea." I heard H.B.'s voice say back out at us.

Nuada took my elbow and turned me toward the way we came. We walked in silence the whole way back to the truck, I just walked next to Nuada who never took his hand away from my arm. I sniffed and wiped away the tears that fell down my face. Not only from the embarrassment of Nuada and H.B. and Liz seeing the portrait but knowing that Nuada truly didn't want to have anything to do with me. How could he? After all that I had done and how I had loved before him, such an intense love that I hadn't loved anyone since. That feeling was almost worse than the portrait, that I had ruined everything that could have happened between us just because I was unwilling to let things go years ago. I could be wrapped in Nuada's arms now and he could be whispering such comfort to me that only an elf could.

I was a fool.

The ride back to the Bureau was even worse, Liz and H.B. sat on either side of me both had anger and confusing radiating off of them. I knew H.B. wanted to asked question after question but he didn't dare with the three agents that sat across from us. I tried my hardest to not think about everything that had happened in the tunnel and just wanted to get back. I was frustrated beyond anything, I needed to run around or something to get rid of this pent up anger that I wasn't able to get rid of.

When we got back to the base I ran off immediately to the gym, I thought vaguely back to the two children who I had helped raise and the questions they would have for me but I didn't care I needed to be alone. I went to the gym, to my luck it was completely empty. At first I didn't know what I should do. Run on the tread mill? No. Lift weights? No. Then I saw the dummy that was off in the corner that was used for hand to hand combat practice. I dragged the dummy out into the center of the large mat that I had spared with Nuada and started hitting it. At first it was a strategic attack, then it just developed into me just trying to hurt the unfeeling dummy. Eventually I crumpled against the dummy, I hugged it as I slowly fell to the floor, weeping. I don't know how long I had been there crumpled against the dummy before I realized I wasn't alone.

I took a peak at the door, Nuada, he stood there silently watching me. He didn't move toward me, he didn't come to comfort me, he just watched me as I sat there pathetically on the floor sobbing. He must think I was useless, after all these year I was still crippled from what my father had done to me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked once my hysterics had subsided.

"The whole time, I didn't think it right for anyone to see you like this."

Yeah, no one wanted to see a women freak out like this, even one as old as me. All I could manage was a nod, suddenly I was exhausted, I just wanted to lay on the mat and fall asleep. Then it hit me.

Something was wrong, it didn't make any sense. How in the world did a portrait of me that was painted hundreds of years ago turn up in the subway? The world was just too big for a coincidence of that magnitude. I stood quickly with my hands on my hips, I looked at Nuada questioningly.

"This doesn't make sense." I said to him. He looked confused for a brief second but passed quickly.

"Are you referring to the portrait?" I nodded. "Yes, it doesn't make sense. A portrait of you and you father just happens to be down a tunnel that we were searching? I'm afraid the world is small but not that small." I pushed off the frame of the door and walked slowly toward me.

For a second I was dumbfounded at his reference to the word being small, since I had just thought it myself, but I plunged into my thought. "I find it also funny that we find out once we get back that the call was a fake call. There has never been a fake call before, not in my time and I've been around since the beginning of the Bureau. Something isn't right."

"What about the illness? Ever since you've gotten here there had only been one break out, before there was at least one a day. That doesn't make any sense either." Nuada stood in front of me with his arms folded.

"You right, why hadn't I thought of that? No one had been sick here, not even a cold or a sour throat." I looked into his eyes. "Something is going on here." I said it quietly since at that moment five agent walked in with their gym towels thrown over their shoulders.

"I think you're right, we need to tell Hell Boy." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the gym and down the hall. We ran full out if I hadn't been so tired from the exertion of my impromptu fight with a dummy I was sure I would have been able to run much faster. But Nuada was pulling me as fast as he dared, not wanting me to fall on my face, I was sure.

By the time we made it to H.B. and Liz's door I was completely out of breath. Nuada knocked on the door hard, clearly he didn't care if he woke their children. We heard shuffling around behind the door and I knew someone would be coming to the door soon. But when the door was opened and to see some random women standing there I was taken back.

"Where is Hell Boy?" Nuada asked tersely.

"He and Liz are up in the cafeteria getting some food." She looked over her shoulder into the room.

Nuada grabbed my arm once again and pulled me off down the hall. I didn't dare to ask until we had gone around a corner and out of ear shot of the women.

"Who was that?"

"Liz doesn't like leaving the children unattended when she goes out for missions, even when they are sleeping, so they hired a nanny." I looked back down the hall thinking about the women. I didn't know why but I didn't trust her very much, but I shook away the feeling, it had to be just because of what I had experienced in the tunnel earlier.

Nuada and I burst into the cafeteria to see Liz and H.B. sitting by Abe talking in low voices. Great they were telling him everything about the tunnel. About the portrait, I couldn't help the flushed feeling that rose to my cheeks and we raced over to them.

"V, we were just talking about you. Come and sit down we have something to tell you." H.B. scooted over so I could take a seat right next to him.

"We have something to tell you too." I said completely out of breath, "but you go first."

"Well, I was thinking, after what happened in the tunnel, that there is something going on here. Since you got here no one has gotten sick, before men were getting sick everyday and now nothing."

I looked at him shock, he had always been smart but I hadn't thought he would have put this together. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I started to giggle.

"That's what we came to tell you too. There is no chance that what has happened this past week is all coincidence. Something is really going on."

"Well, we are all agreed. We just need to figure out who is behind it all." Liz said as she gave H.B. a kiss.

"Manning?" H.B. said hopefully.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem the type that could put all this together. He's not original enough for it." I said.

H.B and Liz laughed as we saw Manning walk into the room.

"Keep a lid on it, don't tip him off." I shushed them as Manning headed to our table.

"Alright, it's official, I don't know how it happened, but the tip about the subway was fake. We have things in place to prevent these sorts of things but somehow a fake one made it through. Voirrey I need a word with you, it's about what happened in the tunnels." Without waiting for a responds from me he turned and walked away out the door.

I stood quickly without a word to anyone else at the table and followed him. I couldn't imagine what he would have to say to me about what happened but I was sure it wasn't going to be good.

"Alright I'll get right to the point. You have been asked to return to Russia, you're due back there in one week."

"What? Is this really about what happened down in the tunnel?"

"Yes and no. They wanted you on a plane tomorrow but after I told them of the vaccine they agreed to give you one week."

"Don't you think it's funny that no one else has fallen ill since I've been here?"

He looked taken back by my question but regrouped quickly. "You know I had thought it odd earlier today. But then the call came in and it pushed it out of my head."

"There is something big going on here and you need to figure out what it is. I'll go back to Russia with no problems but you need to find out what is going on."

He nodded as I turned away from him and headed in the opposite direction down the hall. I needed time to be alone and to think to recover from today's shock. I walked as quickly as I possibly could I didn't want H.B. or Liz coming out of the cafeteria and follow me. I wasn't much in the mood for talking, I was in the mood for being alone. I stepped into the library and shut the door behind me, I looked around slowly making sure that I was completely alone. A roaring fire raged across the room giving me a sudden rush of relief. I stood before it trying my hardest to absorb the heat as much as I could. Not that it had been a cold day but the feelings I felt from the subway had stuck to me giving me a chilled feeling. It was so dark down there that it was as if the darkness was stuck to me, maybe coming to the library wasn't such a great idea a bath might have been a better choice. I stood there lost in my thoughts thinking about everything that had happened in the past week but no matter how hard I tried to focus on the betrayal that was clearly going on, but all I could do was think about Nuada. I had lost everything I had with him and now I was being sent off to Russia faster than I could blink. I wasn't even going to have a chance to fix it with him, I was going to be half way around the world with no chance of seeing him again.

"Is it true?" I let out a squeal of surprise when a loud voice spoke from behind me.

"What?" I asked seeing Nuada standing in the door way.

"Is it true, are you really going back to Russia?" He closed the door and walked toward me.

"Yes, in one week." I watched his face to see if there would be any emotion there but there wasn't anything that would give away any of his emotions.

"Why?"

"I have been ordered back, I have no choice."

"That is ridiculous, of course you have a choice." He laughed as if he were mocking me.

"No, I really don't, and besides why would I stay here. I hate it here, Manning and all the bullshit that goes on here."

"Is there really nothing that you would stay for? Not even for Hell Boy and Liz?" He took a step closer to me and with a fire behind me I didn't really have much of a place to go.

"Why do you ask such a question?" This was the moment that he was going to tell me he was glad I was going.

"I was just curious, I know this place is unpleasant for you, but could you find just one thing that could make it bearable?"

"I don't know. Do you know of one?" I whispered as he took another step toward me. His eyes had changed.

"I wish, I wish I could make it better for you." He stood in front of only inches away from me.

"What?" I stepped around him afraid to see the lie in his eyes. Moving quickly I ran to the spiral stair case to make it up to the next level.

"You're doing it again! You are pushing me out." He was right on my heels as I climbed the steps.

I didn't have a chance to get away from him, he grabbed my arm whirling me around to face him. The only way I could describe his face was livid. He truly hated me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want from me?" I cried as I tried to pull away from him.

"I want you to tell me what _you_ want? Not what you have been ordered to do, what will make you happy!" He shouted at me.

"Well, for starters I want you to let me go!" without hesitation he dropped his hands from my arms. "Thank you."

I rubbed my arms where he had gripped me too tightly. "I, I don't know what I want." I whispered. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Hate you? How could I hate you?"

"What? You don't hate me?" I took a solid step closer to him so that there wasn't even an inch that separated us.

"No." He shook his head at me almost laughing.

"Then why haven't you said anything to me about what I told you about my past? I was desperate for you to tell me you didn't blame me for what I did, that you didn't hate me for killing my father."

He laughed, "to be honest, I don't brood over the past, what is done is done. If I had been in your place I would have done the same."

"Oh, Nuada." I flung my arms around him and cried into his neck. All he did was hold me as I wept in his arms running his hand over my hair trying to sooth me. Once I had calmed down and my hiccupping had subsided Nuada lifted my head from his shoulder to look at me.

"Tell me what you want, what will make you happy?" He whispered.

I knew what he wanted to hear, but I was too afraid to say it.

"Please, tell me what you want." He ran his hand along my face wiping away every last tear that had been there. His touch sent a shiver down my spine, all I wanted was to melt in his arms and disappear.

"You, just you."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

_I have made it so Nuala and Nuada survived and they are now working with the Bureau. What happened was when H.B. took the crown off Nuadas head Liz took it right then and melted it. In so doing she disabled the army permanently. This story takes place about two years after that time, in reparation Nuada is now working with the Bureau._

Chapter 7

Nuada pulled away from me, searching my face. "Do you mean it?" He was breathless when he said it as if he had run a mile at a sprint.

"Yes, with all my heart. I deserve happiness, Nuada, and I know you can give it to me."

"I have wanted to do that since I first saw you in the hall, I was desperate to find out who you were." He pulled me close again but this time he kissed me.

We stood there for what felt like hours just kissing, he didn't try to force his way with me and that suited me just fine, I never liked being forced.

"Nuada, let's go somewhere that's a bit more private, please." I said after breaking the kiss.

He chuckled, "We have all our lives for that, but, as Hell Boy would say, your place or mine?"

"Which is closer?" I asked somewhat out of breath, Nuada was a very good kisser.

"Mine I think." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs after him taking it slow so that I wouldn't fall.

We raced down the hall not caring what sort of looks we got from the agents as we ran past them. Eventually we found ourselves in the same hall as H.B. and Liz's room, I wasn't aware that Nuadas room was this close to theirs.

"When I first came here Hell Boy demanded that I be kept close so that he could keep a close eye on me. So naturally they put my room just two doors down from his." He laughed as he stopped in front of a door that really was just two doors down from H.B's. Just as he was about to shove me into his room I saw H.B.'s door open and the nanny stick her head out she watched at me as Nuada pulled me into his room. Even with Nuadas hands all over me I couldn't help but see the hateful look that crossed the women's face.

"Voirrey, I know what you had to deal with all those years ago was not easy but I will never treat you in that manner."

"I know you won't, just promise me one thing." I stepped into his arms and kissed his neck softly as I breathed in his scent.

"And what would that be?" He whispered as he ran his hands along my back.

"Don't be afraid to touch me how you want to touch me." He jumped as I nipped at his neck.

He chuckled as he bent his head to kiss me once again. Only this time he wasn't so restraint with his lips and tongue, he sucked on my bottom lip and played with me. It didn't take long for me to open my mouth to him wanting every part of him to consume me. His hands had been just as busy as his mouth and tongue had been, one hand had clamped onto my rear and the other had wandered up my shirt. I just stood there with my hands wrapped around his neck just absorbed in the sensations that were running through every part of my body.

We fell onto the bed and Nuada broke the kiss only briefly to take his shirt off. I had seen him shirtless before but during those times I had tried to keep my eyes to myself but now I didn't have to be shy about what was in front of me. My bashfulness flew out the window and I ran my hands along his chest feeling every scare and touching ever muscle I could get my hands on. He was so smooth and yet so very hard all over, it had to be from all those years in exile.

"Voirrey, I want to see you." He said with a slight moan in his voice as he reached forward to lift my shirt over my head. Before I could blink my shirt was across the room along with my bra. I heard an appreciative grumble from deep in his chest just before his hands fell onto my skin. "You are so beautiful." He breathed against my breast.

"Oh yeah, what's your favorite part?" I laughed as my head fell back take pleasure in the feel of his mouth on me.

"Before now I would have said your smile, but now, I would have to say this part right here." I gasped as his hand went down my trousers. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull it out but he just threw me on my back.

"I thought you didn't want me to be afraid?" He whispered quickly, I knew he didn't want to upset me but it was just a reflex.

"No, yes, of course I want you to, you just took me off guard." I breathed heavily as I reached down and undid the buttons on my jeans. Nuada took over from there pulling them off along with my underwear and just sat there looking down at my naked form.

"I have sat up for nights thinking of this, and now I don't know where to start." His eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"Start here." I pointed at my stomach.

Nuada smiled as he bent his head and began to kiss my stomach, it didn't take him long to slowly make his way down. Just as he was about to kiss me in the most tender part of me he paused to look up at me. "I want you to watch me." And then he was in, I gasped at the sensations that he created. If what he was doing was an Olympic event he would win all the metals, every single one, for every single event. It didn't take long for him to make me come and when I did, it was as if I had been hit, I saw little bits of light dancing in his room.

Nuada lay next to me with his hand between my legs feeling the spasms that he had created. I looked at him with a drunken sort of smile on my face, I was surprised to see him have one of his own. Once the spasms ended he began to move his fingers creating a new wave of feeling between my legs. He was trying to torture me with pleasure and with how much pain and hardships I had gone through all my life I felt I deserved every last bit of it. Again the wave of pleasure hit me in the face only this time Nuada kissed me long and hard as I came again.

"This isn't fair, you know, me getting all the attention." I said completely breathless.

"Believe me, this is giving me just as much pleasure." He gave me quick kisses all over my face as he just sat there looking down on me. "I think you are about to fall asleep." He chuckled as my eyes fluttered.

But I sat up quickly, looking into his eyes, "I don't think so my little elf." I kissed him hard on the mouth as my hands traveled down to his trousers, but they were smarter than I was. I grunted in frustration as I tugged on the waist band. "Get these off." I barked at him gruffly.

He laughed as he pushed my hands to the side untying them, he pulled them off quickly and threw them across the room. I kissed him as my hands wandered to him, he was large, I had to break the kiss to stare. For a second I had fear wash through me, I didn't think I would be able to take all of him. But when I looked into Nuadas eyes what I saw made it vanish just as quickly as it had come. He pulled me to him and laid me back down on my back.

"Are you ready for this Voirrey?" He kissed my neck running his hands down my hips.

"You have no idea." I breathed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

My nails raked across his back as he entered me, he moved slow, watching my face to see if there was any discomfort. It didn't take long for him to move faster, still watching me. I matched his speed at great effort but I was determined to give Nuada the same pleasure he had given me twice without demanding anything from me.

"Voirrey, I could stay like this with you forever." He kissed me as he came to a peak and crashed against me one last time.

He laid his head on my breast panting heavily as he ran his hand along my side. I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair, which I successfully messed up in all our fun. It didn't take long for sleep to take me but I knew that when I woke I would still be with Nuada, wrapped tight in his arms.

**

* * *

**

When I woke I could hear a steady beat coming from all around me, but I was warm and very comfortable, I didn't want to move an inch. With the steady beat still in my ear and getting louder the more I woke, I chanced a peak at what was making the noise. To my great delight I found myself sleeping right on top of Nuadas, the beat had been his heart. I was glad to see that he was still fast asleep so that I could enjoy looking at him. As I moved slightly to get a better look at the markings on his face his arms tightened around me giving me yet another wave of happiness. I was sure that he was still asleep as I reached my hand up to run my hand along his cheek bones, his face even though it looked rough it was surprisingly smooth. Nuada lay there unmoving as I ran my hand all along his face and neck, he truly was a beautiful man. I just couldn't believe my good luck, it was like everything was finally falling into place the way it should have all those years ago.

I jumped when he let out a moan, but all he did was move around a bit in the bed. He still had a tight hold on my waist but I was desperate to get out and take a shower. I felt considerably sticky after our play time. I grabbed his hands trying to loosen them so I could make an escape to the bathroom, only after pulling with all my might did I get a reaction, and that was for Nuada to roll over on top of me. I grunted as his full weight landed on top of me, I hadn't realized how heavy he had been before but he must have supported himself. I suddenly started to feel very claustrophobic, but I couldn't deny how great it felt to have him this close to me. He buried his head in my neck and just stayed asleep. How could he have survived in exile if he was this solid of a sleeper? I jabbed his side hoping to get a responds from him but he just grunted and nuzzled into my neck even farther.

"Nuada, wake up." I poked him again, this time he rolled away from me releasing me from his arms. I sighed in relief, I rose from the bed and headed for Nuada's shower. The warm water felt nice on my skin washing away all the evidence of Nuada and I's love making. I just stood there soaking up all the heat that the water gave me, that was one thing you never really got used to when you lived underground, the cold.

I dressed quickly in the bathroom and stood in the doorway just watching Nuada sleep, if I had been tired just a little bit I would just crawl back into bed with him. But, the day was half over and I still needed to do a lot. First thing was to transfer here officially; I rolled my eyes at the thought. That would create a large fight I was sure. After giving Nuada a kiss on the cheek I left and headed out the door.

I shut it as quietly as I possibly could so that I wouldn't wake Nuada, I had a feeling that if he were to wake I would never get to eat. The walk to the cafeteria was quick, and I was glad to see it was completely empty. I gathered a plate of fruit and a small bowl of yogurt and settled into a seat far away from the door. Sitting far away from the door made it easy to see who came in, made it easy to avoid eye contact too. I sat there eating quietly when Manning came into the lunch room holding a folder in his hands. Just as he was about to turn around and walk back out he saw me in the far corner and headed toward me. When he reached me the alarm went off ear piercingly loud. When I moved to stand Manning waved me back down into my seat.

"Ignore it. I need to speak with you for a moment." He sat down across from me and handed me the folder he had been carrying. "We received these photos an hour ago."

I flipped the folder open to see aerial shots of a large estate, by the looks of it, it had to be in England. In fact, I knew exactly where it was. It had been my home when my father was still alive. In the shots there where creatures moving around the grounds, many of them carrying people over their shoulders or even dragging them behind.

"They are the members of the English Bureau. Their base was infiltrated twelve hours ago, when a distress signal was hit their tracking beacons were activated. That is where they were found." Manning pointed to the picture I held in my hand.

"Dead?" I asked looking up at him.

"We don't know, everyone that has been sent hasn't reported in all we get is static. Hell Boy and his team are being assembled now and will take care of the situation."

I leaned back in the chair looking at Manning with narrowed eyes. "You don't want me to go, you want me to stay here."

"Yes, your vaccine is nearly finished and we don't want any more of our men going down because of it." He reached for the folder but I slammed my hand down on top of it.

"If I stay here more of our men are going to die and this time you're sending H.B. and Liz to deal with it. There is no way my babies are going there without me."

"I have my orders Voirrey, you stay here."

"Don't you get it Manning? The reason why you brought me here was to deal with the 'mysterious' illness that was wiping your men out, I have been here for nearly a week now and there hasn't been one case since I first got here. If it followed the pattern like before there would be at least ten more men sick from it, I reviewed all the files. Whoever was behind the infection has stopped because I'm here now." I watched Manning closely hoping I wasn't going to have to explain it any farther. When the light went on behind his eyes I sighed in relief, Manning was a good man but he wasn't the smartest.

"Whatever is going on has something to do with you." He pointed at me accusingly.

"Yes it does, but what, I haven't had contact with anyone for years and now it seems there is someone who wants my attention. They wanted me here and they got it, now they want me in England, they want me to go home." We sat there in silence for a few minutes waiting for inspiration to strike.

"Alright, you go to England and get to the bottom of this. Just be careful while you're there."

"Yes." I stood and made my way to the door. "I have to stop this. No one else is getting hurt because of me." I said it under my breath not sure how Manning would take it.

The hallway was buzzing with life unlike when I had first made it to the lunch room. Men were shouting back and forth as they ran down the hall to answer the call of duty. I just fell in line and made my way to the locker room to gather my gear and meet H.B.

"So this is where you are?" I jumped when I turned to see Nuada standing in the doorway. "I was rather sad to wake and not find you there with me." He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"I tried to wake you but you were sound asleep."

He smiled as he bent his lips to mine. "Not surprising when I get to fall asleep next to a beautiful woman like you." I laughed at his cheesy line but I kissed him all the same.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked when he broke the kiss.

I nodded quickly. "Get ready and I'll explain on the way."

**

* * *

**

The tires of the plain squealed as we landed. I never enjoyed flying but nowadays there wasn't a way around it, if you needed to get somewhere quick you flew. Although this plane ride really wasn't all bad with Nuada sitting next to me it made the flight quite a bit more interesting, he played with my fingers and then moved up to my ear. If there hadn't have been so many others in the plane I would have jumped him right then and there. But that would have created a huge problem, there was no way I was going to let H.B. and Liz see me in that sort of situation.

"Alright, we will be moved to a secure location to rest up then we will head out to the location. Rest up people we need everyone at their best for this we don't know what we are going to encounter." Liz said to all of us as we grabbed our gear and headed off the plane. It was pitch black outside giving us good cover to get into the cars and off the runway.

"Voirrey, can I speak with you?" H.B. whispered to me as I was about to step into one of the cars after Nuada.

"Yes, of course H.B." He grabbed my hand and moved me out of ear shot of all the other agents. He looked down at me with the same look he had when I told him I was leaving the bureau, he was upset about something. "What is wrong?"

"Someone saw you leaving Nuadas room. Is it true? Did you spend the night with him?" H.B. didn't sound accusing just curious.

"Yes, yes I did." My voice was low but I knew he heard me clearly.

He nodded quickly before he said, "Are you happy?"

"What? Yes, of course I am." I placed my hand on the side of his face. "This is the first time I have been happy in so long. This couldn't be what you wanted to talk to me about is it? There's something else isn't there."

"Yes. I don't want you to come with us." He looked away from me when he said it, as if he was ashamed to say it.

"Why not?" I wasn't angry or upset with him, he was a kind young man that cared for me a great deal.

"I don't want you to get hurt, whoever is behind this is after you. If you go walking right into their trap I'm afraid they will hurt you."

"Oh, H.B., I know you worry about me but you need to understand something. I am not a helpless woman, and you know that. I will be just fine." I rose on tip toe and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, but you stay glued to Nuadas side. If there is anyone who will make sure you come out alive it will be him." He escorted me to the only car left and we both climbed in. This car was just about empty, there was only two other agents in the car with us. The ride was short and easy, we didn't even get stopped by a light or anything.

When we stopped all the other vehicles were parked in front of a small hotel, I was sure that all the rooms had been booked by us with no other guests. The Bureau knew how to do things. Pay off the little people with enough money and they stay silent. At least for a short time anyway.

"We'll only be here till the sun rises, then we'll be off to the location." H.B. said as he opened the door and stepped out.

It felt strange being back in England, I hadn't been back here in years and now that was I had the feeling of nostalgia. The smells that I had been so used to when I was growing up hit me right in the face. The rain that was falling down in buckets and bouncing off my shoulders and head, for a second I felt like dancing in it. Instead I just stood there looking up into the rain, letting it hit my face. Home, I hadn't even realized I missed it.

"V, you coming?" H.B. asked standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and followed him into the hotel, it was small but it still had a very elegant look about the place. Rich colored carpets and dark wood paneled walls with small but pretty chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Ah, England.

"Hello there, I will be showing you to your rooms. Just follow me." The bell hop said as he moved into my line of sight. He was short with mousey brown hair, and I had to fight back the laugh that came bubbling up when I saw him in his uniform. It was at least two sizes too small. He moved quickly and before I knew it I had my key in hand and was standing in front of my room. I looked around to see if there was anyone else around, I had hoped that Nuada and I would share one, but I since we would only be here for a short time that it didn't seem practical. My room was clean and boring, a tan blanket and two pillows that I was sure would be hard as rocks. The carpet was tan as well, nothing about this room screamed homey.

"Took you long enough." A gruff voice said next to me. Before I was able to move or say anything I was grabbed roughly by the waist and pulled into a vice like grip. But then I saw his eyes and I fell willingly into them. Nuada. He smiled at me as he began to pull my shirt over my head.

"I thought we were supposed to rest up?" I laughed as he threw my shirt across the room.

"We'll rest up after I'm done with you." I laughed again as my bra found its way across the room with my shirt.

**

* * *

**

I jumped awake when someone knocked loudly on the door. "Ten minutes Voirrey, meet in the lobby."

I grumbled as I sat up in bed. There was just one thing missing, Nuada. I looked around the room but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. His cloths weren't even there anymore. Worry started to settle in my chest but just then the door to the bathroom opened and he stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, only now he was dressed in his combat gear.

"You're awake." He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed to kiss me on the head.

"So are you. I guess I better get ready." I laughed as I leaned over the side of the bed to grab my pants.

"Here I will help." Nuada went about the room and gathered all my cloths and insisted that he dress me. I agreed only with one stipulation, I got to put my underwear on. If Nuada were to put on my bra and panties I was sure that it would start something we wouldn't have time to finish.

Once I was dressed and my hair in order Nuada and I headed down the stairs to the lobby. Apparently, Nuada had taken too long to dress me, we were the last ones to arrive. Everyone was clustered around H.B. and Liz who was pairing up people into twos. The women at the desk just sat there and stared at all the people, Nuada and H.B. in particular, of course we had them sign a gag order preventing them from disclosing any information about what they see or hear. That never stopped them from saying something anyways after we left, we tried our hardest but there was always a picture or something that was leaked out onto the internet after a job.

"We don't know much but what we do know is only a few agents have died. We need to be stealth in entering the site. We don't know what we will encounter but be sure that it will be very dangerous. Keep with your partner and keep in radio contact at all times. Voirrey will lead us in." Liz moved toward the door holding it open for all the agents. She had always been a strong women, I admired her more and more seeing her in these situations. She was amazing.

"V, you and Nuada will be in the lead car with us." She said as I walked passed her.

"Good, I will be able to give you more information on the building when we get close. If I remember right there is a secret tunnel that will get us into the main building without anyone seeing us."

"Excellent, maybe this will be easier than we thought." Nuada said grabbing my hand.

"I don't know, I'm sure it will be as difficult as anything else we have encountered. We just don't know what we've got ahead of us." I gave his hand a squeeze as I turned to him. "It's been a very long time since I've been there, I may not remember everything very well."

"It will be fine." He gave my forehead a quick peck as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't know, Nuada, I have a bad feeling about all of this. Being back here, it just doesn't feel right." A shudder ran up my spine as we stood on the side walk waiting for the cars to pull around the corner. "Something is definitely wrong."

Nuada watched me for a moment before he opened his mouth to say anything. When he did I was surprised at what he said. "I'll tell you this much." He placed his hand on both sides of my face. "That no matter what happens today, I will love you, always." He bent forward kissing my forehead softly.

"Thank you, I feel better already." I held him until the cars pulled up and then both he and I got into it with H.B. and Liz.

**

* * *

**

The ground was soft under my boots. Last time I was here my shoes consisted of cloth, it was strange being back. I held my hand up for everyone to stop behind me. We made it to the wall and it was from here on n we weren't going to be able to use radio contact. We needed to be quiet, we didn't want anything to give away our position or this whole 'rescue' would be for nothing.

"Alright, I'll go in first. Follow close and remember to stay quiet." I received thumbs up form all the agents that were following and a nod from Nuada. H.B. and his team were entering on the other side of the estate. If I had bothered to try and keep up with this place it would have been a lot easier to make it in but unfortunately I had the perimeter blocked off so no one could get in.

The going was slow and rough branches grabbed onto my clothes and got stuck in my hair. Many times I had to stop to make sure everyone hadn't fallen behind or to untangle myself from the trees or the underbrush. Nuada had to stop and tie his hair all the way back because it got stuck so many times in the weeds.

By the time we made it passed the fence every one of us was scratched up and sweaty. Not one of my favorite looks. Nuada was the only one of us who came out of it looking decent, he didn't even have a smudge of dirt on his face. For a second I hated him for it but then he looked at me with a slight smile on his face and the feeling melted immediately. I gave a few hand signals telling them that we were almost there all we had to do was cross the yard unseen and we would be just fine. But that was when all hell broke loose.

We heard one shot from the other side of the estate, my first reaction was to run but then we heard the screaming.

"Oh my god, they've been spotted." I said it out loud not really meaning to.

"What should we do?" One of the agents said beside me.

"We continue on. No more talking." Nuada said as he took a step closer to me. I nodded as we both took a step out onto the main grounds. When I saw that the grounds had been taken care of I stopped.

"The grounds have been taken care of. That doesn't make any sense." I whispered to Nuada who was still standing right next to me.

"Keep moving, we'll see what's going on, we can't stay here that's for sure." He crouched down low and began to make his way across the grounds. There where large bushes trimmed so they looked like animals and flowers blooming everywhere. This just didn't make any sort of sense, this place should be crawling with weeds and almost impossible to make it through. I should have stayed up with this place. I should have rented it out to someone. I would have had extra income, even though I never needed any. But this was mind boggling, someone has been living here for who knows how long and I never even knew about it. There was something going on here and I needed to find out what.

I followed Nuada closely I didn't want to be far away from him, he would be able to sense danger before I would. The sun had risen high by this point, when we had started the sun was just peeking over the horizon. It didn't help since it was a muggy day and the sweet was beginning to run down my back and down other uncomfortable places. I kept my eyes open not wanting to over look anything that was going on. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until we heard voices coming from the other side of a bush. Like any normal person we froze, Nuada pulled me tight against his side and the other agents huddled in next to us praying we wouldn't be caught.

"He said this would happen. But the target wasn't with them, keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, yeah, any sound and I'll radio."

Nuadas hold on me became tight, to the point I couldn't breathe tight, I poked him in the ribs in an effort to gain relief but he still held me tight. Only when we heard retreating footsteps did he finally loosen his hold. I looked at him, wanting to give him a solid glare, but the look on his face. It was fear. I was about to open my mouth to ask him what was wrong but he put a finger to my mouth and shook his head. He grabbed my hand and moved slowly around the edge of the bush making sure that the way was clear before stepping out.

The only time I had ever been truly afraid was when my father had stepped into my room when I was younger. Now, on my home property, I felt that fear once again. For some reason I felt it even worse than I had anticipated. This place had always been hell for me and now I was back in that hell. Every stone and every flower had brought it all back to me. The same feeling I had felt then I felt all over again. I hate it here.

Nuada held tight to my hand as we made it closer to the main building. I was so sweaty that my hand started to slip from his strong grip just as my foot got caught on a patch of grass. I went down with a thump. Behind me I thought I heard someone shout out but I wasn't sure. Nuada grabbed me quickly beneath my arms and lifted me off the ground.

"Over here!" Someone shouted to our left.

"Come on. We need to hide." Nuada voice cracked as he pulled me to the building, he held by the hand while my other hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt. When we reached the wall he flattened me up against it but it was too late we had been seen and they had already captured the other agents that had been with us. Now their captures headed toward us with guns pointed at us with smug smiles on their faces.

"Nuada." There was panic in my voice even though I had tried my hardest to stay calm but I just didn't see a way out of this. He turned to me quickly with a fervent look in his eyes.

"You need to run, hid, get out and get help." He pushed me away from him but I didn't move.

"What?"

He clenched his teeth as I stood there hesitating. "Run. You are the only one that would survive."

It clicked. If I was shot I would recover. I gave him one last look and then I was gone. Shots fired off as I ran but non hit me. I dashed between bushes and trees trying to make back to the perimeter and make my escape. Running was hard when I was more focused on what was happening to Nuada, I was desperate to get him safe again. There were men shouting and running behind me, there were close but I was sure I could out run them. That was until one of them jumped out from a head of me. He dove for my legs and with my distraction I didn't have a chance to jump out of the way. I went down hard landing on my shoulder first, a resound pop echoed in my head. I lay there trying to focus on getting back up to my feet to try and run again but the man that had taken me down got up quickly and began to tie my feet together and then my hands.

"I got her." He called over his shoulder to the men that were coming up quickly behind him.

"Good, I'll radio the Boss." One man panted as he bent over holding the stitch at his side.

"Boss, we got her. We're bringing them in now." He called into his walkie once he caught his breath.

Not even a second later a voice came over the walkie, a voice I thought I recognized. "Good. Take her my chamber." There was an odd excitement in the man's voice.

The man that had tackled me grabbed me from under the arms and pulled me to my feet and pushed me back toward the building.

"So who do you guys work for?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Walkie-Talkie man said.

"Oh, you sound so foreboding." I laughed.

"Listen lady, if I were you I'd be plenty scared."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed again. There was only one man that I feared, and he was dead. I didn't think I had much to be afraid of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alright I don't own Hellboy, obviously.

They pulled me up the stairs that led to my old bed chamber. I never thought I would ever set foot in this house again. I had spent years trying to forget what happened to me here. All the beatings and molestations all the pain I had to undergo at the hands of someone who was supposed to love you unconditionally. The type of love that I had been inflicted with was not the sort of love a young child was meant to live through.

"The room is at the top of the stairs." The man to my left said as he pulled me behind him.

It was ridiculous, whoever was behind this was going to suffer, big time. If Nuada didn't get his hands on him then I would. I would wrap my hands around their throat and strangle them until they told me everything. I would save the agents that were being held in this god awful place and I would make sure everyone of them was safe.

"The boss wants her in this." The man behind me, a new guy, held out a garment bag to the man that was pulling me up the stairs.

The man pulling me along grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. "Alright hun, you go in there and change into this." He shoved me into the bedroom and threw the garment in after me.

"Kiss my ass, Dill hole!" I yelled back as he shut the door and locked it.

I stood there for a few minutes fuming. Who was after me? The only thing I could think of was my father, but he was dead. Right? He had to be dead. I slit his throat myself, I watched the light in his eyes go out, I heard his last breath gargle. He was dead, there was no way this could be connected with him. But no matter how many times I replayed the events of that night so long ago I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What is going on?" I mumbled as I started to look around the room. I stopped dead. Why hadn't I seen it before? This was my father's old room. Oh, God.

I started to hyperventilate. I clutched my chest not being able to breath, this was a nightmare.

I was in a goddamn nightmare!

The bed was even in the same place and dressed the same. I grabbed at my cloths to loosen them, to give me any sort of help to breath.

"Nuada." I croaked when my breathing finally slowed down. I sank to my knees putting my back against the door. I couldn't go any closer to the bed, if I did I would probably pass out from hyperventilating.

I didn't know how long I sat there when someone finally came to the door. With my back pressed up against it I was flung onto my face.

"Now why aren't you changed. Boss isn't going to like waiting much longer." The man who led me up to the room came in and shut the door behind him.

He didn't lock it.

He reached forward and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"If you're not going to put the dress on then I'll put it on you. The boss isn't someone you keep waiting." He tossed me toward the bed but my fear of the object made me lash out. I kicked at his shin hard enough that I heard a snap of the bone.

"Let me go!" I screamed it, the fear tangible as it echoed off the walls.

The man fell to the floor in pain, crying as he dropped. I made a jerking move toward the door but four men rushed in at the sound of the screams. Two stopped at the entryway and pointed shotguns at me while the other two checked on the man on the floor.

"You broke his leg." One spat at me as he stood.

"He shouldn't have grabbed me." I rasped as I backed up against the far wall, the farthest I could get from the bed.

"Yes, he shouldn't have grabbed you." One chuckled as he grabbed the dress off the bed where it had fallen. "Put this on, or I'll break every bone in your body and break them all over once you've healed." He threw it at me, I didn't bother catching it.

"Who is your boss?" I asked as two of the men lifted the injured man off the floor.

"Put the dress on." The four men backed out of the room, all four of them watching me as the door shut.

I closed my eyes as I lifted my shirt over my head as quickly as I possibly could. The fabric, as it grazed my face, wiped away the tears that had begun to flow. Only once I was fully changed did the tears flow properly, they fell in buckets. I sank to the floor in a rumpled heap and cried.

When they came they didn't try to stop my tears, they didn't try. There was nothing that would prevent the tears that fell from my cheeks. They picked me up from under my arms and hauled me out of the room. By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs my tears stopped and the fear that I felt vanished. Now all that was left was anger.

I was going to beat the crap out of whoever was doing this.

"So who's your boss?" I asked as they dragged me through the hallways.

I had an idea that they were taking me, the dining room, it was the largest room in the manor.

"You'll find out soon enough." One grumbled.

I pulled on my arm, trying to throw them off balance but it only earned me a squeezing pain in my shoulder.

"Hold still or I'll rip your arm out of place." He grumbled as he jerked my arm again.

We walked in silence once again until we stepped into the open area of the dining hall. All along the walls men sat with chains wrapped around their hand and feet. Against the far wall H.B. stood with his hands chained behind him and a thick collar of metal around his neck.

"Voirrey." He croaked as he made eye contact with me.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw blood trickled down his face. Next to him Liz lay motionless on the floor.

"What have you don't to them?" I shouted as I began to thrash in their arms. In responds I was slapped on the back of the head.

"Don't touch her!" My head turned to see Nuada, hunched over holding his side.

"Nuada." I whispered, I fought again but all I got was a wrenched shoulder.

"Hold still!" One shouted as I was placed in the center of the room.

"If you so much as make a move the elf will be the first to die." He grumbled. My eyes flicked to Nuada, a man stood behind him with a shot gun pointed at his head.

"Alright, just please don't hurt anyone." I whispered as they left me on the floor in the middle of the room. I watched them retreat to the doorway we had entered, they stood there with their shot guns in hand and their eyes traveling around the room endlessly.

I turned on the spot to look at H.B. "Is Liz alright?" I asked subdued.

"Yes, she'll be fine, just knocked out." H.B. said as he attempted to smile. I nodded, glad at least at that news.

"Voirrey, are you alright?" I turned to see Nuada hunched over even more.

"Nuada." I took a step toward him, but the man behind him cocked the gun and made me freeze in place. "Please, let me help him." I begged, still frozen in place.

"No, the boss wants you at full power. You won't be treating anyone today."

"Please, I can treat him without healing him. Just let me look him over." I pleaded, I practically begged.

I watched as the men exchanged looks. "If I try anything you can shoot me on the spot or pull me off of him. Please." I took another small step toward Nuada.

"Fine, but do not try and heal him." One moved away from the doorway and held his gun high in the air pointed right at me.

I held my hands high hoping that they would get trigger happy. I moved slowly toward Nuada, I watched as I moved closer his shoulders droop even more as I got closer to him.

"Nuada." I fell to my knees in front of him. It was as if me finally within touching distance that made Nuada finally give out. He slumped against me, his head falling into my chest.

"Oh, Voirrey, I had hoped you escaped." I grabbed his head and pulled him away from me.

"I didn't get very far. Where are you hurt?" I asked trying to move him onto his back.

"Here." He pointed to his side. Blood oozed from his side from a long gash.

"Oh, my word. Nuada, what happened?" I asked as I inspected the cut.

He chuckled, then jerked in pain, "Stupid, I fell and cut myself on my sword."

I frowned as I gently prodded the spot. "It needs stitches at the very least." I said looking at him. Even with his pale skin I already could see color beginning to drain from his face.

Tears pricked my eyes as I saw the man who had given me new hope begin to leave me. I placed my hand over the long gash, I had to try. When I healed someone my hands didn't always light up. All I had to do was concentrate and I could heal Nuada cut just enough to stop the bleeding.

"Nuada, I have something to tell you." I whispered as I felt my hand begin to warm.

"What is that?" He whispered, knowing full well what I was doing.

I leaned in close, knowing that we were being watched but I didn't care at this point. "I love you." I whispered, my lips fell on his only to have myself pulled away.

"That's enough." One of the men snapped as he flung me back into the center of the room.

"Voirrey." Nuada mumbled as he fell back onto the stone floor. He had his eyes closed and the cut on his side was practically closed, I knew the feeling he was having. He was flushed and exhausted from the sudden energy I rushed into his body.

"V." I turned to see H.B. straining against his chains. He was looking behind me, I turned to see Abe walk into the room, his hands tied in front of him and his eyes blindfolded.

Why did they blindfold Abe? I thought as I watched them walk him over to H.B. and tie him to the wall just behind H.B. As they passed H.B. swung out with his foot and caught one of the men by the heel of his boot. I smiled at his initiative, but disappointed at his idiocy. Especially in this situation.

"Hellboy, that doesn't help any of us." I said tired, I sank to the floor, if whatever was going to happen I wish it would just happen.

"What is wrong with you?" One of the armed guards barked as he came to stand next to me.

"Nothing, leave me alone." I snapped as I fell onto the floor completely.

"Leave her be." Nuada said as he sat up. He held his hand over his side, but the color had returned, and his shoulders didn't sag in the slightest. He was better, I knew it. I had gotten away with making him better without anyone catching on.

"Shut up elf." The man standing just behind him snapped.

"I hate you." I muttered as my cheek rested against the cold stone.

"She looks sick. If the boss comes and finds her like this."

"Finds her like what?" My spin jerked at the voice.

"Sir, the women appears to be ill." The man who stood over me said.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me. "She is not ill."

I turned my head, and for the first time in years I saw the man responsible for all the pain I had endured.

"Hello father." I mumbled into the stone floor.

_So I have finally updated. I am truly sorry for taking so long. There is probably only one or two more chapters left, probably only one but I'm not sure yet. Happy reading!_


End file.
